The Order of the Dark Serpent (L'Ordre du Serpent Noir)
by Miss Mad Reader
Summary: Il se réveilla nu et les yeux bandés et il en blâma Rogue. Une fois que le bandeau lui fut enlevé, il vit trois hommes masqués qui le regardaient. Slash HP/SR/TJ/LM. Mpreg. TRAD !
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre Original :** The order of the Dark Serpent

 **Titre Français** **:** L'Ordre du Serpent Noir

 **Source** **:** FF . net

 **Version Originale :** Anglais

 **Auteur :** Kindred01

 **Traductrice :** Miss Mad Reader

 **Correctrice :** Pandadoudoucornu

 **Résumé :** Il se réveilla nu et les yeux bandés et il en blâma Rogue. Une fois que le bandeau lui fut enlevé, il vit trois hommes masqués qui le regardaient.

 **Notes :** Je remercie Kindred01 qui a accepté que je traduise cette fiction que j'aime beaucoup et qui, j'espère, vous plaira tout autant. Je tiens aussi à remercier Pandadoudoucornu qui m'aide énormément et Angel of the Paradise sans qui je n'aurais peut être pas commencé à traduire et qui m'aide quand j'en ai besoin. J'espère que cette traduction n'est pas trop mauvaise, je viens à peine de débuter et je trouvais que commencer par un Foursome était cool haha ! Bref je vous laisse en vous souhaitant une agréable lecture.

* * *

Harry se mit à paniquer quand il ouvrit les yeux et que tout ce qu'il vit ne fut qu'obscurité. Il se sentait léthargique et somnolent, comme si quelqu'un l'avait drogué... Rogue.. Pensa-t-il... Je buvais du thé dans son bureau, il m'avait offert du thé ! Pourquoi l'ai-je bu ? … Il se fustigeait mentalement quand il entendit le bruit de lourdes portes s'ouvrant et des pieds nus claquer le long du plancher. Cela fit se rendre compte à Harry qu'il était lui-même nu, il tâtonna autour de lui pour voir si il y avait une couverture mais il n'en trouva aucune.

Le bandeau fut retiré de son visage, lui faisant cligner des yeux face au faible éclairage de la salle. De ce qu'il pouvait voir, cela ressemblait à une grande salle de bain avec des murs carrelés de vert et d'or. Des serpents ors et noirs étaient incurvés dans la salle ronde, leurs queues basses tenant des lanternes qui illuminaient la pièce. Mais ses yeux furent attirés par les trois hommes qui se tenaient devant lui.

L'adolescent tira ses jambes plus près de sa poitrine et les regarda. Ils portaient des masques mais pas ceux qu'il avait vu portés par les Mangemorts, ceux-ci étaient vides à part les yeux et étaient décorés par des dessins représentant des serpents. L'un d'eux se rapprocha d'Harry et le tira à genoux. L'adolescent lutta pendant un moment mais, se sentant trop affaiblit, il abandonna rapidement.

« Sais-tu pourquoi tu es là ? » Lui demanda l'homme du milieu. Harry ne reconnu pas sa voix mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir le sentiment qu'il s'agissait de Voldemort.

« N... Non.» Dit Harry. Sa bouche était sèche, il avait l'impression qu'il avait avalé du papier de verre et que sa langue était collée à ses lèvres. Les trois hommes se regardèrent comme s'ils se parlaient les uns aux autres avec leurs yeux avant de fixer l'adolescent.

« Tu es ici parce que, de ton sang, tu assureras celui d'une vieille et grande famille qui a commencé à tomber depuis qu'Albus Dumbledore est venu au pouvoir.» Expliqua l'un d'eux à sa droite. Harry se retourna pour le regarder.

«Mais... il ne l'est pas ? Il est seulement un directeur ? » S'exclama Harry.

«C'est sa plus grande illusion, jeune Phénix.» Harry fronça les sourcils d'être appelé ainsi, à ses yeux les Phénix étaient de belles créatures alors que lui... il ne l'était pas. «Son illusion est ce qu'il veut que les gens voient. Cet Ordre du Serpent Noir est là pour corriger ces torts.»

«E-Et comment allez-vous faire ça ?» Demanda Harry.

«En poursuivant la lignée de 4 puissantes familles.» Fronçant les sourcils, Harry se tourna vers l'homme avant de secouer la tête.

«Que voulez-vous de moi ?» Demanda-t-il. Il avait peur de la réponse mais il voulait savoir ce que ces hommes lui voulaient... Ils t'ont drogué, enfin Rogue l'avait fait, et tu es nu comme un ver, entouré de trois hommes masqués qui parlent de continuer une lignée... Lui souffla une petite voix dans son esprit.

«Tu porteras nos enfants.»

«Ouaip, c'est ce que je pensais, eh bien, c'était agréable de vous avoir rencontré Messieurs, mais je dois y aller... et frapper un professeur.» Marmonna Harry en essayant de se lever.

Ils l'attrapèrent et le tirèrent vers une table. «Cela serait mieux si tu étais volontaire.» Dit l'un des hommes alors qu'ils forçaient une potion jaune dans sa gorge. Harry s'étouffa tandis qu'il sentait le liquide atteindre son estomac. Il leva les yeux vers eux avant qu'ils n'attachent ses mains sur la table.

«C'est vous qui me voulez prêt !» Hurla Harry en tirant sur les chaînes à ses poignets. «Comment puis-je l'être si vous m'enchaînez !» Grogna-t-il. Un des hommes masqués toucha les cheveux d'Harry d'une main, passant ses doigts dans les mèches douces.

«Les chaînes ne sont pas là pour te blesser, mais nous voulons que tu comprennes que nous sommes à court de temps et que toutes les tentatives pour communiquer avec toi seul ont échouées. Si nous avions eu plus de temps, nous t'aurions laissé venir à nous par ta propre volonté. Nous ne voulons pas te faire de mal.» Murmura-il doucement. La respiration de Harry se calma alors qu'il regardait l'homme masqué qui était proche de son visage.

« E... Et si je deviens prêt maintenant, qu'est-ce qui se passera pour moi après que les bébés soient nés ?»

«Chaque enfant devrait avoir une mère.» Harry ferma les yeux en essayant d'arrêter les larmes qui se formaient. «Je peux te promettre que Dumbledore t'aurait déjà choisi une femme et prit pour toi le nom de tes enfants.» Harry ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, se sentant maintenant un peu plus en dehors de lui.

«Co...Com... ment ça ?» S'exclama-t-il, ayant du mal à former ses mots.

«Ce que nous voulons dire, notre petit Phénix, c'est que ce vieil homme a planifié ta vie depuis le jour où tu es né, et nous pouvons te le prouver.» Répondit un autre homme masqué.

Harry gémit et ferma les yeux quand il sentit une main chaude toucher son ventre et reposer lourdement dessus quelques instants. «La potion a terminé son travail, il est prêt pour nous.» L'homme masqué qui touchait les cheveux de Harry tourna la tête de l'adolescent vers lui.

«Tu nous donnes ton accord Harry ?» Demanda-t-il doucement, sentant que son esprit était légèrement embrouillé. La seule chose que ses pensées criaient en lui en ce moment était que... c'était juste... et il se demandait si c'était la potion... Tu étais rebuté par cette idée peu de temps avant... se disait-il «Harry ?» vint à nouveau la voix qui lui fit relever les yeux vers l'homme masqué.

«Je... Je suis.. prêt.» Murmura-t-il.

Il y eut un bruissement de vêtements et le bruit de tissus chutant au sol. Harry regarda les trois hommes retirer leurs robes sombres en dessous desquelles ils étaient nus. Ils avaient tous trois le même tatouage : un serpent sur leur épaule gauche. Une fois rapprochés de Harry, l'un d'eux survola de ses mains le bas de ses jambes jusqu'à ses cuisses avant de les séparer délicatement. Il plongea ses doigts dans un bol qui lui avait été apporté par l'un des autres hommes masqués et les retira, les faisant briller dans la lumière terne. Harry retint son souffle alors qu'il regardait la main se déplacer vers son intimité. Il ferma les yeux quand le premier doigt fit le tour de son entée avant de s'enfoncer en lui.

Le sexe n'était pas nouveau pour lui, il avait déjà été avec d'autres hommes et garçons de son âge ou plus âgés comme Fred et George, ils étaient amis avec quelques avantages en plus.

«Est-ce douloureux, Phénix ?» Harry ouvrit les yeux et regarda l'homme dont le doigt remuait au plus profond de lui.

«N... Non.» Murmura-t-il en sentant un autre doigt rejoindre le premier, le faisant haleter. Le doigt l'étira et frotta son paquet de nerfs ce qui le fit se cambrer sur la table, haletant de plaisir. Des mains touchèrent sa poitrine et son estomac, les frottant avec une huile parfumée qui donna la chair de poule à Harry alors qu'il gémissait et poussait ses hanches vers le bas pour répondre au troisième doigt qui lui étirait maintenant son ouverture. «Oh Merlin s'il vous plaît...» Gémit Harry quand il sentit les doigts chauds de quelqu'un pincer et tordre son téton.

«S'il vous plaît quoi, petit Phénix ?» Chuchota un homme à l'oreille de Harry.

«Plus s'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin de plus.» Pleurnicha-t-il.

Il était complètement dur et essayait de calmer son esprit qui partait dans tous les sens **,** il ne se souciait même plus du fait que c'était Rogue qui l'avait drogué la première fois ou que ça pouvait être lui, sous son masque, qui lui avait donné la deuxième potion. Quand il pensa être au bord de son apogée et alors qu'il bandait sans vergogne, les doigts disparurent. Le laissant pleurer de leur perte jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente une extrémité lisse et ronde presser contre son trou ouvert. Il leva les yeux vers l'homme entre ses jambes qui bougea ses hanches vers l'avant, coulissant d'avantage son membre à l'intérieur de l'adolescent. «Oh Merlin, mon dieu...» Gémit Harry alors qu'il regardait ses jambes être repoussées d'avantage en arrière, lui étirant encore plus son entrée.

«Détend-toi mon amour, tu es parfait.» Lui dit l'homme alors qu'il commençait à balancer ses hanches.

Son esprit se vida après cela. Puis ce fut le trou noir.

Il se réveilla à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Il cligna des yeux sur le plafond avant qu'il ne sente une main serrer la sienne. Il tourna la tête et regarda l'homme blond cendré qui était assis près de son lit, tenant sa main. «Harry.» Murmura-t-il.

«Remus ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?» Chuchota-t-il en revenant à lui.

«Rogue a dit que tu t'étais évanoui dans son bureau.» Dit le loup en faisant des cercles sur le dos de sa main avec son pouce. Harry se recoucha et utilisa sa main libre pour la frotter sur son visage avant de regarder le doux sourire du loup.

«Remmy, as-tu déjà entendu parler de l'Ordre du Serpent ?» Demanda-t-il. Le loup se redressa et regarda au loin pendant un moment avant de se tourner vers l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs.

« A un moment James, Sirius et moi en étions membres. Eh bien, nous en sommes toujours membres... De toutes manières je suis pour les vielles familles et le vieux sang... Ils ne sont pas difficiles si tu es un loup, un vampire ou si tu as tout simplement un plan différent. » Harry le regarda et vit quelque chose de bizarre passer dans ses yeux.

«Remus ?»

«Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé ça ?» S'enquit le plus vieux.

«Je...» Harry s'arrêta quand il vit Dumbledore passer les rideaux.

«Harry, mon garçon, tu nous as donné une belle frayeur.» Harry cligna des yeux, se sentant effrayé par le vieil homme en face de lui.

«Je vais bien monsieur le Directeur, j'ai juste eu un vertige.» Mentit-il.

Il vit Dumbledore l'observer de haut avant de recommencer à parler :

«Oui, tu devrais être plus prudent, je ne voudrais pas que tu te blesses.»

* * *

Alors, je dois aller me jeter d'une falaise où ça passe ? ;)

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur cette fanfiction en review, ça ne peut que m'aider à avancer et ça fait toujours plaisir ! Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt j'espère pour le prochain chapitre qui ne devrait plus trop tarder, en voici d'ailleurs quelques extraits pour vous faire patienter :

 _« J'ai entendu dire que tu allais abandonner le prochain match contre les Serpentards. »_

 _« Pouvez-vous me promettre de ne le dire à personne ? Surtout à Dumbledore. »_

 _« Je ne veux pas rester à Poudlard, il me fait peur. »_

 _« Je sais ce qu'ils sont, Remus, et je sais qui ils sont... »_

 **M.M.R.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes :** Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 2 et en avance en plus ! J'avais prévus de le mettre demain soir mais je me suis dit que je pouvais bien faire ça vu tous les commentaires, favs et follows que vous m'avez laissé. Je suis vraiment très touchée, merci beaucoup à chacun d'entre vous ! J 'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Et encore un grand merci à ma correctrice Pandadoudoucornu ! En fait, si quelqu'un a une image à me proposer pour cette fiction, qu'il n'hésite pas !

 **Réponses aux reviews :** Tout d'abord, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont en laissé une, elles m'ont toutes fait très plaisir !

 _Nekochan Miharu –_ Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui est d'ailleurs la première ! Ça m'a beaucoup encouragé. Voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te convienne.

 _Noooo Aime –_ Coucou ! C'est moi qui te remercie pour ta review, qui m'a vraiment fait plaisir au passage, et pour suivre ma traduction. Voilà le prochain chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira.

 _kimwii –_ Coucou, merci, voilà la suite ! :)

 _Ondie-Yoko –_ De rien, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise, voilà le chapitre suivant. Merci pour ta review.

 _Miffa_ – Haha la voilà ! Merci pour ta review.

 _American beauty girl –_ Coucou, de rien et merci à toi. Voilà la suite, enfin ! ;)

 _ketsiiia –_ Coucou, merci beaucoup et voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te conviendra aussi.

 _hakuronchu –_ Merci, ça me fait très plaisir. Voilà la suite pauvre unilingue haha ! ;)

 _Petit-chaperon-rouge –_ C'est moi qui te remercies ! :)

 _Minerve –_ Haha ne t'inquiète pas, il y a quelques moments plus difficiles que d'autres mais ça ne sera pas non plus horrible au point d'en pleurer, enfin après je n'en suis qu'au chapitre 5 ! Eh oui, l'Ordre du Serpent Noir est très mystérieux... Merci pour ta review !

 _stormtrooper2 –_ Coucou. J'en suis très contente. Il n'y a pour l'instant que 8 chapitres mais ce n'est pas une fiction complète, par contre l'auteur n'est pas du genre à arrêter sa fiction sous un coup de tête ne t'inquiètes pas ! Eh bien, j'espère que ce chapitre t'éclaircira même si je pense que le 3 sera un peu plus explicatif. Merci pour ta review au passage.

 _Chambre 313 –_ Je suis heureuse que ça t'intéresse. Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite !

 _Shenendoahcalyssa –_ Ahah c'est gentil ! Merci ça me fait très plaisir. Eh bien, voilà le chapitre 2, mais le 3 sera encore plus passionnant, selon moi. Eh oui, le pauvre Harry maltraité par les auteurs ! ;)

 _Akane keiko holmes –_ Merci, je pense poster tous les weekends, généralement le samedi. ;)

 _nekokirei -_ Oui madame ! :'( Haha merci c'est gentil, désolé de t'avoir fait patienter.

 _lilywen -_ Coucou, ça me fait plaisir que cette fic' te plaise. Voilà la suite !

 _Pandadoudoucornu_ \- Merci pour ta review et un encore plus grand merci pour ton aide ! :)

Les anonymes :

 _Lilith –_ Derien , merci à toi c'est très gentil. Voilà le prochain chapitre.

 _Guest –_ Merci, la taille des chapitres varie beaucoup malheureusement. Je pense (et j'espère haha) que les futurs autres lemons seront un peu plus détaillés. Hélas, enfin tant mieux pour vous haha, je ne reste que la traductrice. Voici la suite.

 _Lyxie –_ Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise, voilà le reste ! Merci pour ta review.

 _Aki –_ Haha merci c'est gentil, la voilà ! ;)

 _Aventurine-san_ – Bonjour. Effectivement, je me suis un peu lâchée. ^^ Certains chapitres seront en effet plus lents et détaillés que d'autres et inversement. Merci pour ta review.

 _Rin-Chan_ – Haha moi de même. ^^ Je suis désolée mais il s'agit là de ma première traduction donc ce n'est pas parfait. Je fais de mon mieux, mais il faut bien commencer pour pouvoir s'améliorer. Par contre, pour l'exemple que tu as cité, dans la phrase "se sentant un peu plus en dehors de lui" j'avais en effet mis "hors de lui" mais, en relisant, je me suis dit que cela donnait plus l'impression qu'il était en colère au lieu de faire comprendre qu'il se sentait de plus en plus hors de son corps, détaché des événements, alors j'ai mis "en dehors de lui". Après, je me suis peut-être mal faite comprendre et j'aurais peut être dû me concentrer d'avantage là dessus. Mais je ne pensais pas que cela aurait gêné la lecture de cette fiction. Désolé pour cette confusion, je ferais plus attention dorénavant. Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements. Cela ne me dérange pas du tout ne t'en inquiète pas. De rien et au revoir.

* * *

Harry se retrouva en difficulté à la fin du mois. Il se regardait dans le miroir de la salle de bain, son ventre avait une évidente forme arrondie. «Salauds.» Murmura-t-il alors qu'il le caressait tendrement, sentant trois signatures magiques différentes se mouvoir en lui. Il laissa un sourire éclore sur ses lèvres, il se sentait heureux pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il ne se souciait pas de qui étaient les pères même si il le devinait sans problème.

On frappa à la porte ce qui fit se retourner Harry en direction de celle-ci. «HARRY PAR L'ENFER QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS !» Cria Ron comme un cochon que l'on égorge.

«Ouais attends.» Répondit Harry alors qu'il mettait sa chemise puis sa robe avant de déverrouiller la porte. La tête rousse se tenait là, le regardant avec un sourire méprisant du genre Malfoy.

«J'ai entendu dire que tu allais abandonner le prochain match contre les Serpentards.» Siffla-t-il. Harry haussa un sourcil avant de tirer son sac sur son épaule.

«Pas seulement le prochain match, mais toute l'équipe, je ne peux pas le faire cette année.» Le visage de Ron passa de l'énervement à la rage.

«QUE VEUX-TU DIRE PAR QUE TU NE PEUX PAS LE FAIRE CETTE ANNÉE ? C'EST NOTRE DERNIÈRE ANNÉE !» Hurla-t-il, faisant tressaillir l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs.

«Hé, je n'ai pas à jouer si je ne le veux pas, Ron. Cette année j'ai d'autres choses à me soucier.» Il passa en poussant le roux en colère et descendit le couloir en direction de son prochain cours.

À l'heure du déjeuner il se dirigea vers l'aile de l'infirmerie pour aller à la rencontre de Pompom. Harry était nerveux à l'idée de voir la sorcière plus âgée à cause de ce qu'elle pourrait dire à Dumbledore. Il entra et remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'élèves malades ou blessés. «Pompom ?» Appela-t-il, se demandant où elle était. «Pompom ?» La femme à la chevelure grisonnante sortit d'une autre pièce et regarda l'adolescent devant elle.

«Quel est le problème Harry ?» Demanda-t-elle.

«J'ai besoin de vous parler, en privé.» Répondit-il. Elle le regarda un moment avant de le guider vers ses bureaux.

Harry entra à l'intérieur et ne bougea pas alors qu'elle fermait la salle derrière lui, la sellant afin que personne ne puisse les entendre. Elle se tourna ensuite vers l'adolescent aux cheveux sombres et lui sourit doucement «Assieds toi Harry. Dit moi qu'elle est ton problème ?» L'interrogea-t-elle. Il laissa échapper son souffle, qu'il avait retenu jusqu'à lors, avant de la regarder.

«Hummm, eh bien, je... je crois que je suis enceint. Je peux sentir 3 pulsations magiques différentes quand je mets ma main sur mon ventre.» Dit Harry en sentant ses joues se réchauffer.

«D'accord, bien, installe toi sur le lit que je vérifie ça.» Sourit-elle. Harry retira sa robe scolaire et monta sur le lit. Il s'allongea puis tira sa chemise alors que Madame Pomfresh se tenait au-dessus de lui avec un doux sourire. «Relaxe toi Harry.»

«Avant de vérifier, pouvez-vous me promettre de ne le dire à personne ? Surtout à Dumbledore.» Implora Harry en la regardant de ses beaux yeux verts.

«Rien ne sortira de cette pièce.» Le rassura-t-elle. «Maintenant recouche toi et respire normalement.» Harry s'installa et la laissa appuyer sur son ventre arrondi. «Ahhh nous y sommes, tu as raison Harry, il y a trois pulsations magiques.» Harry sourit tandis qu'il voyait la femme sortir sa baguette et l'agiter au dessus de son ventre.

«Tout va bien ?» S'inquiéta-t-il.

«Eh bien, ça fait un long mois et comme tu portes trois bébés, tu auras trois fois les symptômes.» Harry gémit. «Ne t'inquiète pas, quelques potions et tout ira bien. Je peux te dire quel est leur sexe ?» Les yeux de l'adolescent s'élargirent.

«Vous pouvez ? Ce n'est pas trop tôt ?» Elle rit de la surprise de l'adolescent et agita à nouveau sa baguette qui fit apparaître trois boules rondes colorées.

«Alors, tu as deux garçons et une fille.» Harry eut un sourire étincelant alors qu'il regardait les sphères lumineuses «Oooh, il y a quelque chose de bizarre.»

«C'est mauvais ? Ils vont bien ?» Paniqua le jeune homme.

«Tes enfants sont en bonne santé Harry, mais ça montre qu'ils ont chacun un père différent.» Harry s'assit et se recouvrit.

« Je... Je n'avais pas prévu ça...»

«C'est bon Harry, ça arrive. Je veux te voir ici une fois par semaine, d'accord ?» Il hocha la tête alors qu'elle lui tendait une potion et le regardait descendre.

Une semaine plus tard, les choses allaient de moins en moins bien. Après s'être battu avec Ron, Harry se renfermait lentement sur lui-même et perdait des amis dans la tour de Gryffondor. À cause de Ron, ils commençaient à se liguer contre lui. Cela avait débuté dans les dortoirs, quand le roux lui avait donné un coup de poing au visage, l'envoyant tomber au sol. L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs avait jeté un sort de protection autour de son ventre alors que Ron et quelques autres Gryffondors s'étaient mis à le battre.

Plus tard, Harry se dirigea vers les appartements privés de Rémus. Il se mit glamour sur glamour pour cacher les ecchymoses et autres marques que les garçons lui avaient fait puis il frappa au portrait et attendit que le loup ouvre la peinture et voit son louveteaux. «Harry ? Que fais-tu ici ?» S'étonna-t-il.

«J'ai des problèmes avec certains garçons de la tour. Je me demandais si je pouvais rester avec toi un petit peu ?» Remus hocha la tête et laissa son louveteaux entrer quand il capta une odeur particulière. «Louveteau, tu es enceint ?» Demanda-t-il. Harry se retourna pour le regarder alors qu'il avait refermé le portrait.

«Ouais...» Remus lui fit un sourire éclatant avant de l'étreindre et de l'embrasser sur les joues.

Harry eut un petit rire quand il sentit le loup le déposer sur le canapé, le poussant à se coucher pour qu'il puisse mettre son oreille sur l'estomac de l'adolescent, à l'écoute des petits battements de cœurs. «Il ne faut en parler à personne. Ron est déjà assez énervé contre moi, il pense que je suis passé du côté sombre.» Dit-il. Remus leva les yeux vers lui et se redressa maladroitement alors qu'Harry s'asseyait avec une grimace.

«Pourquoi pense-t-il cela ?»

«Dumbledore et Molly voulaient que je me marie avec Ginny et j'ai dit non, que je ne la voyais pas comme ça, mais ils n'ont pas compris. Je dois demander de la nourriture à Dobby parce qu'ils mettent des philtres d'amour dans la mienne.» Remus fronça les sourcils et tira Harry plus près de lui.

«Et Ron à retourné l'ensemble des Gryffondors contre toi ?» Harry baissa les yeux.

«Est-ce que tout ceci a un rapport avec l'Ordre du Serpent ? Tu es le nouveau membre ?» Harry regarda le loup-garou, les larmes aux yeux «Le père est un des membres ?» Demanda-t-il.

«Il y a trois bébés et trois papas.» Murmura Harry «Tous des membres de l'Ordre, je n'ai pas vu leurs visages. »

«Merlin... Je pensais qu'ils avaient arrêtés, que Dumbledore l'avait arrêté. »

«Dumbledore ? Ils ont dit qu'il essayait de détruire les vieilles familles.»

Remus fredonna alors qu'il convoquait du thé pour eux. «C'est le cas. Il n'a jamais été un membre parce qu'il pensait qu'il avait le droit d'abuser de tous les... plus jeunes. » L'adolescent se tourna vers lui.

«Je ne veux pas rester à Poudlard, il me fait peur. Qu'est-ce que je ferais si il découvrait pour eux ?» Dit-il en frottant son ventre rebondi.

«Alors vas avec les pères.»

«Je sais ce qu'ils sont Remus et je sais qui ils sont, ils suivent plus que l'Ordre du Serpent.»

«Tu veux dire qu'ils suivent Tu-Sais-Qui ?» Harry acquiesça et posa sa tasse avant de se frotter les yeux avec lassitude. «Louveteau, je peux te promettre qu'ils ne te blesseront pas, tout ce qu'ils veulent faire c'est te protéger toi et tes petits.»

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? J'attends votre avis avec impatience ! ;)

En attendant la suite, voici quelques extraits du prochain chapitre :

 _« Ils battaient notre petit frère, nous devions faire quelque chose. »_

 _« Ça va bien se passer, je te le promet. »_

 _« Il avait peur qu'il fasse plus que de juste essayer de l'empoisonner. »_

 _« Il sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer alors qu'il regardait la beauté en face de lui. »_

M.M.R.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes :** Salut tout le monde ! Voilà le chapitre 3, enfin ! Je suis vraiment désolée du retard mais j'ai un peu galéré pour quelques phrases, de plus j'ai eu un emploie du temps chargé cette semaine, ce qui a fait que j'ai donné le chapitre un peu en retard à ma Beta qui n'a pu donc me le rendre que maintenant. Je m'excuse sincèrement, vraiment. :(

Si vous trouvez ce chapitre lent, ne vous inquiétez pas, le chapitre 4 avancera beaucoup plus dans l'histoire, enfin selon moi.

Mercià tous pour tous ces follows ( 100 ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas, vous êtes géniaux vous tous, je vous aime fort ! ), reviews et favs, ça me fait très très plaisir et me touche beaucoup. Bon, j'avoue être un peu attristée par le fait que le nombre de favs et reviews soit 2 fois plus petit que celui des follows, mais je n'ai pas du tout à me plaindre, vous êtes merveilleux ! Vous me faites vraiment très plaisir, je ne sais pas quoi dire... Merci encore !

En fait, si quelqu'un a une image à me proposer pour cette fiction, qu'il n'hésite pas, je n'en trouve pas.

Encore merci à l'auteur de cette fanfiction, Kindred01, qui m'a gracement permis de traduire cette merveilleuse fiction, à ma Beta Pandadoudoucornu qui fait toujours un travail merveilleux et à Angel of the Paradise qui m'a été d'une aide précieuse pour ce chapitre !

Bref, bonne lecture et bonne fête des Mères en retard ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'ai fais de mon mieux, et encore désolée du retard...

 **Réponses aux Reviews :** (Déjà 44 ! Merci à vous tous, c'est un plaisir pour moi de vous répondre ! )

 _akane keiko holmes –_ Haha eh bien le voilà ! ;) Merci pour cette deuxième review.

 _Elo-didie –_ Contente que ça te plaise, voilà la suite et merci pour ta review.

 _TeZuKa j –_ Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite t'intéressera tout autant !

 _hakuronchu –_ Merci, tes reviews me font vraiment très plaisir. Eh oui, les chapitres sont très courts, je comprends ta frustration haha.

 _Ptitcoeurfragile -_ Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise, voilà la suite. ;)

 _Noooo Aime –_ Coucou ! Haha, voilà la suite, en espèrant que ça soulage un minimum ta patiente ! ;) Merci à toi, tes reviews me font vraiment plaisir.

 _Ondie-Yoko –_ Eh bien je crois que le chapitre 4 risquera de pas mal te plaire ! Ryry enceint est si mignon n'est-ce-pas ! ;) Sinon voilà la suite et merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, bise.

 _shenendoahcalyssa -_ Eh oui, Ron à plutôt le sang chaud dans cette fanfiction. J'espère que ce chapitre répondra un peu à tes questions. Merci à toi pour tes reviews qui me font d'ailleurs très plaisir. A bientôt et bisous !

 _Ardha –_ Bonsoir ! Haha c'est vrai que ça commence plutôt fort ! Je suis très contente que ça te plaise. Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir. Eh bien, je ne suis pas l'auteur et je n'en suis, pour l'instant, qu'au chapitre 5 donc je ne suis sure de rien mais, de ce que j'ai vu, oui, il y aura bien de la romance ! Derien et un grand merci à toi. A bientôt !

 _Caliypsoo –_ Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise, voilà la suite !

 _Petit-chaperon-rouge –_ Voilà la suite ! ;) Eh bien ça sera pour le chapitre 4, pour bien te frustrer haha ! Merci pour tes reviews.

 _Miffa –_ Haha je comprends, tu n'es pas la seule. Merci pour tes reviews et voilà la suite !

 _Stormtrooper2 -_ Coucou. Eh oui ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et merci pour tes reviews. :)

 _Aurelie Malfoy –_ Merci et voillà la suite ! ;)

 _Nekochan Miharu –_ Salut ! J'en suis contente, voilà le prochain chapitre. Et merci encore pour tes reviews !

 _Titinesister –_ Ne t'inquiète pas, ton commentaire est très bien et il m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! Merci beaucoup, vraiment. J'espère que ce chapitre là te plaira aussi. A bientôt !

 _Auriane07 –_ Coucou, j'en suis heureuse ! Voici le chapitre et merci pour ta review.

 _Luka.G –_ Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite, enfin !

 _Eternally Histeria –_ Salut, je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère aussi que la suite te plaira. Derien et merci à toi pour ta review. Eh oui, c'est fatiguant de se connecter, je te comprends haha ! A bientôt ! ;)

Les anonymes :

 _Lyxie –_ Merci pour cette deuxième review et voilà la suite ! :)

 _naho –_ Haha voilà la suite ! ;)

* * *

Un mois plus tard...

Remus frappa à la porte des appartements privés du Maître des Potions. Elle s'ouvrit sur Rogue qui le regarda fixement. «Lupin, ce n'est pas le moment de prendre votre potion. Que voulez-vous ?» Siffla-t-il.

«Il s'agit de mon louveteau qui porte l'un de vos chiot.» Répondit-il avant d'entrer à l'intérieur, laissant l'homme abasourdi refermer la porte et se tourner pour le regarder.

«Comment...»

«Je peux sentir l'odeur de votre chiot, c'est un mélange de la votre et de celle de Harry» Expliqua le loup-garou alors qu'il le fixait, mais Rogue baissa les yeux.

«Comment va-t-il ?»

«Il pourrait aller mieux. Sa maison lui a tourné le dos alors je l'héberge dans mes appartements.» L'homme aux cheveux sombres tourna la tête vers Remus et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

«Quoi ?»

«Ronald Weasley fait de sa vie un enfer avec les autres Gryffondors, enfin à part quelques rares personnes.» Lui répondit-il. «Donc, l'Ordre du Serpent ?» Rogue fronça les sourcils.

«Comment savez-vous que..?» S'étonna le Maître des Potions.

«Je suis un membre. En fait je le suis depuis que j'ai 17 ans, mon père était un sang-pur.»

Ils s'assirent dans le salon et Severus servit du thé. Il garda un oeil sur son collègue tout en sirotant sa boisson. «Comment, vous et les autres, allez-vous prendre soin de lui et de ses petits ?» Demanda alors le blond cendré en le fixant. Le directeur des Serpentards semblait mal à l'aise avec lui, normalement il jouait le rôle du loup autour de sa proie mais aujourd'hui, Remus avait inversé les rôles.

« Nous allons tous les trois les aimer, lui et ses ''chiots''. Nous ne voulions pas lui faire de mal, nous étions juste à court de temps.» Assura Rogue.

«Harry est terrifié par Dumbledore. Molly et la plupart des personnes de sa maison en ont après lui parce qu'il a refusé de se marier avec Ginny. Et il est aussi terrifié par les trois hommes qui l'ont drogué et mis en cloque. Il se sent comme si il n'avait que moi, Fred, George, Neville et Hermione.» Asséna le professeur de DFM alors qu'ils buvaient leur thé.

«Nous allons essayer de l'aider, Remus, de lui faire comprendre que nous prendrons grand soin de lui et de ses petits.»

Harry regarda partir le reste de la table avec amusement tandis que la moitié des Gryffondors s'enfuyait. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de rire quand Fred et George se pavanèrent avec de grands sourires sur leurs visages avant de prendre un siège à ses côtés. «Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?» Demanda Fred.

«J'ai entendu dire que c'était une eruption cutanée qui se manifeste quand une mauvaise personne est mal attentionnée» Ajouta George assez fort pour être entendu par le reste de la table.

«Je pense que c'est bien.» Harry sourit quand Hermione et Neville, qui étaient assis en face de lui, le regardèrent.

«Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit vous deux qui aient fait quelque chose de si...»

«Oooh allons Mione, ils battaient notre petit frère. Nous devions intervenir.» La coupa George en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du dit "petit frère".

Un Ron très blanc marcha lourdement vers eux et fixa ses frères «Que pensez-vous être en train de faire ?» exigea-t-il comme un enfant gâté qui n'obtenait pas ce qu'il voulait.

«Nous étreignons notre petit frère.» Expliquèrent les deux autres têtes rousses, mettant Ron encore plus en colère.

«Il est censé épouser Ginny !»

«Oh pour l'amour de Dieu !» Grommela Harry alors qu'il se levait. «JE NE VEUX PAS L'EPOUSER ! JE SUIS GAY ! JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ D'ÉCLATER TA BULLE RON MAIS RIEN QUE LE FAIT QU'ELLE SOIT UNE FILLE ME SUFFIT POUR NE PAS LE VOULOIR !» Cria-t-il en serrant la table de ses mains, sentant une douleur dans le côté. Maintenant, toute l'école avait le regard braqué sur eux.

«Tu mens !» Siffla le roux.

«Demande à tes frères Ron, demande leur si je ment au fait que je sois gay. Maintenant excusez-moi mais je dois me rendre dans les appartements de Remus.» Soupira-t-il en ramassant son sac avant de sortir de la Grande Salle, seulement pour entendre :

«PUTAIN DE SALOPE, APRÈS TOUT CE QUE MA MÈRE A FAIT POUR TOI ! JE SAVAIS QUE C'ÉTAIT DU GASPILLAGE D'ÊTRE TON AMI !» Hurla Ron. Harry sentit son coeur se congeler, des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux. Remus apparut alors auprès de lui et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules quand ils entendirent Rogue crier sur Ron.

«Mr. Weasley, dans mon bureau, maintenant, je suis sûr que votre chef de maison aimera savoir pourquoi vous insultez vos camarades.»

«M... Mais...»

Le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal observa Rogue par-dessus son épaule, il fixait Harry tandis que l'adolescent voûtait les épaules. Les deux plus âgés se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête avant que Remus ne se retourne vers son protéger et ne le guide à ses appartements.

Harry, qui était jusqu'à lors silencieux, éclata en larmes quand ils entrèrent dans le salon du loup, le laissant le réconforter. «Chhh louveteau, tout va bien.» Murmura-t-il alors qu'il sentait le brun se briser et pleurer contre sa poitrine. Il le souleva pour le porter sur le canapé et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. «Ça va bien se passer, je te le promet.» Dit-il en embrassant son front. Le garçon se recroquevilla en pleurant alors que le loup s'asseyait sur le sol.

Deux mois plus tard.

Harry essayait d'oublier ce que Ron lui avait dit lors de sa crise de colère, mais ça lui faisait mal. Dumbledore faisait pire, peu importe combien de fois Dobby vérifiait sa nourriture, il finissait toujours par y avoir du poison. Il le savait, il pouvait le sentir. Il devait partir de Poudlard, il n'avait plus le choix, il était sur que le vieil homme était au courant de sa grossesse et il avait peur qu'il fasse plus que de juste essayer de l'empoisonner.

Il parla à Remus de ce qu'il allait faire et le loup lui répondit qu'il ferait tout pour le protéger. Voilà comment Harry se retrouva à marcher dans les cachots. Il faisait sombre et le couloir était faiblement éclairé par des torches. Il se tint devant le bureau de Rogue et se sentit comme un enfant alors qu'il regardait le sol tandis qu'il levait la main pour frapper à la porte. «Entrez !» Prenant une profonde inspiration, il ouvrit la porte et s'avança en refermant derrière lui.

Il marcha jusqu'à la table et il eut l'impression de mettre des années à l'atteindre, tendu alors qu'il forçait ses pieds à faire le chemin jusqu'au bureau.

Il s'arrêta devant l'homme aux cheveux sombres et attendit qu'il le regarde. Levant la tête, Rogue observa les yeux verts inquiets du garçon de 17 ans et il sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer alors qu'il regardait la beauté en face de lui. «Oui Potter ?» Questionna-t-il froidement, le faisant un peu sursauter.

«Je sais que vous êtes un des Serpents Noirs.» Annonca le brun. Le visage dur du plus vieux s'adoucit alors qu'il se levait et contournait le bureau pour se tenir face à l'adolescent. Harry releva les yeux vers lui tout en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

«Comment l'as-tu découvert ?»

Harry grogna en frottant la bosse de son ventre caché sous un lourd glamour. «La potion qu'on m'a fait boire, j'ai découvert ce qu'elle était et j'ai appris que seul quelques maîtres de potions dans le monde étaient autorisés à la faire, sans oublier le fait que vous m'avez drogué avant que je ne me réveille dans cette pièce.» Expliqua-t-il. L'homme tendit la main et toucha son épaule.

L'adolescent laissa alors tomber le glamour. Rogue s'immobilisa quand il vit les cercles sombres sous ses yeux, son œil au beurre noir et sa lèvre éclatée. Ses yeux descendirent vers le ventre rond qui se démarquait.

«Trois enfants c'est beaucoup de choses à porter. Et puisque les papas ne sont pas là pour m'aider en prenant une partie du fardeau, ils drainent ma magie.» Murmura doucement Harry en caressant son ventre.

«Tes contusions te font mal Harry ?» S'inquièta le professeur en allant attraper une potion dans son placard.

«Il me semble avoir vu de l'émerys (1) dans ma salle commune.» Chuchota-t-il après avoir bu la potion.

«Mon petit Phénix.» Souffla l'homme sombre en caressant la joue du plus jeune «Ce sont les faits et gestes de Dumbledore n'est-ce pas ?»

«Oui.» Harry alla s'asseoir et Rogue le suivit pour se mette à genoux devant lui. «Je n'ai parlé de cette grossesse qu'à deux personnes, papi Remus et Pompom, et tous les deux ont promis de ne le répéter à personne. Mais je pense que Dumbledore l'a découvert et qu'il essaie de les tuer.» Severus secoua la tête et prit les mains du brun dans les siennes. «Je tiens à me donner à l'Ordre du Serpent Noir pour que moi et mes enfants soyons pris en charge par les pères...»

«Bien sûr, nous pouvons faire ça.»

* * *

(1) _Emerys :_ Je crois que c'est une plante qui peut être utilisée pour empoisonner ou quelque chose dans le genre, c'est ce qui me semble le plus logique en tout cas comme Dumbledore essaye de l'empoisonner. Je suis désolée mais je ne suis sure ni de l'orthographe (j'ai donc gardé celui anglais), ni de la définition de ce mot. Si quelqu'un peu m'éclairer je suis preneuse !

Alors, content, pas content ? N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça ne pourra que m'encourager ! ;) Surtout que j'ai peur de faire quelque chose de mauvais, étant donné que je débute...

Sinon, voilà quelques extraits du prochain chapitre :

 _« Qu'allons nous faire quand Dumbledore le découvrira ? »_

 _« Ce sont les deux autres pères, Harry. »_

 _« Harry, je dois discuter de quelque chose avec toi. »_

 _« Ca permettrait de renforcer les liens avec nos enfants et de te donner une meilleur protection. »_

M.M.R.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Notes :** Coucou tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 4, et pas en retard cette fois ! ^^ J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer qui risque de ne pas trop vous plaire... Etant donné que ma traduction avance plus vite que l'écriture des chapitres (fais par kindred01 que je remercie encore de m'avoir permis de traduire cette fic), je vais devoir ralentir le poste de ceux-ci. C'est à dire qu'au lieu de poster un chapitre toutes les semaines, je le ferais toutes les deux semaines environ. Je suis désolée, je me doute que ça ne va pas vous faire très plaisir, surtout pour les impatients comme moi, mais c'est la meilleure solution que j'ai trouvé. De plus, ça me laissera plus de temps libre, et qui dit plus de temps libre dit peut être d'autres fictions ! ;)

Sinon, je tiens encore une fois à vous remercier, vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme cela me fait plaisir quand je reçoit un mail m'informant que un tel m'a laissé une review, un fav, un follow... Bref, MERCI !

De même, je remercie encore ma correctrice Pandadoudoucornu qui est parfaite !

Bref, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps et vous laisse découvrire ce chapitre, bisous ! (Si quelqu'un a une image pour cette fiction, je suis toujours preneuse ! )

 **Réponses Aux Reviews :** (21 en plus pour un total de 65 reviews ! Merci beaucoup tout le monde ! )

 _hakuronchu –_ Désolé pour l'attente ! Ca me fait plaisir, merci beaucoup. Eh oui, ça commence à s'éclaircire ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant et merci encore pour toutes tes reviews que je lis avec bonheur. A bientôt.

 _Ondie-Yoko –_ N'est-ce-pas ! ;) Haha oui, moi aussi ça m'a fait bizarre ce "Papi Remus". Eh bien, voilà la rencontre avec tous les pères, avec une fin qui risque de bien te surprendre d'ailleurs ! Merci pour toutes tes reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir au passage. Bise.

 _akane keiko holmes –_ Eh bien les voilà ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre te plaise, merci pour tes nombreuses reviews !

 _ptitcoeurfragile –_ Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise, voilà la suite et merci pour tes reviews ! :)

 _stormtrooper2 –_ Coucou. En effet, tu résumes très bien la situation. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews !

 _Auriane07 –_ J'en suis très contente ! Voilà le prochain et merci pour tes reviews.

 _Noooo Aime –_ Coucou ! Haha merci beaucoup, et moi pour tes fabuleuses reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir ! Voilà la suite, en espèrant qu'elle te plaise.

 _espe29 –_ Contente qu'il te plaise. Oui, Ron est vraiment mauvais ! Voilà enfin la retrouvaille des pères et de Harry, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Merci pour ta review, biz.

 _Sasarah –_ Haha voilà la suite ! Merci pour ta review. :)

 _Luka.G –_ Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise, voilà la rencontre tant attendue, en espèrant qu'elle te plaise. Merci pour tes gentilles reviews !

 _Minerve –_ Eh oui, mais il faut le comprendre le pauvre. Les papas n'étaient, je pense, pas encore au courrant de ce que Harry endurait, sinon ils auraient surement réagis plus tôt. Enfin, il est en sécurité maintenant, en espèrant que ça dure ! Harry est bien entourré. A la prochaine et merci pour tes reviews !

 _BB-initials –_ Salut ! Eh oui, dommage pour la taille des chapitres, mais ça permettra de faire durer cette fiction plus longtemps ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise, merci pour ta review, bises.

 _Walala35 –_ Haha je te comprends. Désolé de te faire soufrire, voilà la suite et merci pour ta review ! ;)

 _Aurelie Malfoy –_ Voilà la suite ! Eh oui, ce qu'ils ont fait à Harry est impardonable. Merci pour tes reviews et gros bisous ! ;)

 _–_ Bonjour, ça me fait plaisir, voilà la suite ! Merci beaucoup pour ton aide, je vais de suite me renseigner sur cette plante. Je penserais à toi si j'ai d'autre questions de ce genre ! Bonne soirée à toi et merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 _Shenendoahcalyssa –_ Haha, je te comprends pour Ron et Dumbledore. Tu résumes très bien la situation en tout cas ! :) Sinon voilà la suite, bisous et merci pour toutes tes reviews !

 _livyn –_ Je suis contente que ça te plaise, voilà la suite et merci pour ta review !

 _astaroth617 –_ Eh oui, pauvre Harry chéri ! En effet, en espèrant que cela dure. Voilà la suite et merci pour ta review.

 _Petit-loup-noir –_ Haha, la voilà ! Je te comprends, moi-même je préfère les longs chapitres, surtout que je ne suis pas du genre patiente ! Je suis contente que tu te sois laissée tenter et que cette fiction te plaise. Je trouve aussi qu'à certains moments l'histoire avance un peu vite, comme tu pourras le voir à la fin de ce chapitre qui risque d'ailleurs de te surprendre. Mais il faut aussi penser que, comme les pères l'ont dit, ils n'ont plus beaucoup de temps et ils doivent donc avancer à la vitesse supérieur, cela se calmera peut-être au fur et à mesure. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Les anonymes :

 _Lyxie –_ En effet, voilà le chapitre tant attendu de la rentrouvaille entre Harry et tous les pères ! Sinon merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews !

 _Naho –_ Voilà la suite ! Merci quand même d'avoir cherché. :) Selon une autre reviewveuse, il s'agirait d'une plante appellée Amyris. Merci à toi pour tes reviews.

* * *

«Peux-tu tenir debout ?» demanda Rogue avec inquiétude. Il pouvait voir combien le brun était éprouvé et abattu. Pour le peu de contact qu'il avait eu avec Harry, il avait essayé de l'aider au mieux en remplacant une partie de la magie drainée par les trois bébés.

«Ouais.» Dit-il en prenant la main de Rogue qui l'aida à se lever. Le plus vieux prit ses joues en coupe et les frotta doucement avec ses pouces avant de se pencher vers lui et de l'embrasser. Harry leva les yeux vers lui et le laissa se déplacer vers la cheminée. «Qu'allons nous faire quand Dumbledore le découvrira ?»

«Je vais m'occuper de lui.»

Severus transporta l'élève de Poudlard au Manoir Riddle.

Lucius Malfoy et Tom Jedusor se tenaient tous deux près de la cheminée, attendant le retour de Rogue. Ils avaient reçu un message de celui-ci par la cheminée leur disant que Harry était enfin prêt à prendre sa place auprès d'eux.

Lucius arpentait le plancher et sentait son estomac se nouer. «Veux-tu te détendre. Harry a accepté de venir à nous.» Dit Tom en sirotant son café tandis qu'ils patientaient.

«Que faire si il nous déteste... Je veux dire, nous essayons de le tuer depuis qu'il est né.» Dit le blond.

«Nous allons rattraper cela, les choses ont changé maintenant.» Lui répondit le mage noir quand la cheminée se mit à gronder érnegiquement. Rogue apparut alors et ils discutèrent en attendant Harry.

«Comment va-t-il ?» Demanda Tom.

«Il est fatigué.» Expliqua Rogue. Le feu se raviva alors et Harry en sortit. Il trébucha mais Severus le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

L'adolescent appuyé contre le Maître des potions s'accrocha à ce dernier. Severus le porta et l'emmena sur le canapé «Chhh, c'est bon. Bois ça.» Murmura Severus en lui tendant une petite potion. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs la prit et l'avala en frissonnant au goût. Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda les deux autres hommes qui le fixaient avec un air inquiet.

«Ce sont les deux autres pères Harry.» Continua le professeur. Harry se redressa et les observa davantage.

Tom fut le premier à s'avancer jusqu'à Harry, il s'assit sur le canapé et prit les mains du plus jeune pour les embrasser avant de prendre ses joues en coupe.

«Bienvenue mon bel oiseau de feu, il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ce beau visage.» Harry fronça les sourcils devant l'homme souriant. «Nous ne te nuirons plus Harry, ceci est la maison à laquelle tu appartiens.» Mumura-t-il doucement.

«Merci,Voldemort, mais je sais que je ne suis qu'un moyen pour vous de parvenir à votre fin.»

Ils virent tous la tristesse apparaître sur son visage. Lucius se déplaça aux côtés d'Harry, l'attrapa et le plaça sur ses genoux, laissant sa magie déferler sur lui tandis qu'il frottait son dos en de petits cercles. «Penses-tu que nous allons te tuer après qu'il soient nés ?» Harry regarda le blond et fronça les sourcils quand il sentit des larmes s'échapper de ses yeux et couler sur ses joues.

«Eh bien c'est ce qui se passe derrière ma tête. Vous me détestez tous.» Renifla Harry.

«Non, non ce n'est pas vrai mon Phénix.» Intervint Rogue en caressant son visage. «Nous prendrons soin de toi, nous t'aimons. Nous avons dut jouer les méchants jusqu'à ce que l'on puisse t'avoir seul. Mais notre temps était compté et c'était le seul moyen.» Harry le regarda, il n'arrivait toujours pas à le croire complêtement.

«Nous passerons l'éternité à te prouver que nous t'aimons et que tu appartiens à cet endroit, auprès de nous, mon Phénix.» Rajoua Voldemort tandis qu'il se mettait à genoux devant lui avant de l'embrasser doucement tout en frottant son ventre rond, envoyant une partie de sa propre magie à l'intérieur.

Harry laissa échapper un soupir de contentement alors qu'il sentait la magie le remplir. Il releva le visage vers l'homme à ses pieds et ne vit que de l'amour dans ses yeux rouges. «Maintenant nous allons te mettre au lit pour que tu puisses te reposer et guérir. Peux-tu nous dire qui t'a blessé ?» Demanda Lucius en se levant avec Harry dans les bras pour commencer à le porter vers les escaliers.

«Pas Remus... S'il vous plaît. Ne faîtes pas de mal à Remus et Hermione, Neville, Luna et Fred et George. S'il vous plaît, pas eux.» Implora Harry en se tournant vers le blond et les deux autres.

«Nous ne leur ferons pas de mal, ils seront protégés.» Tom sourit alors qu'il regardait l'adolescent qui acquiesça et laissa Lucius monter les escaliers en le portant.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry se réveilla. Il était allongé dans un lit moelleux, sous une pile de couvertures chaudes. Son estomac fit un grognement de colère pour lui dire qu'il avait faim. Le jeune homme se redressa et regarda la chambre. Il n'avait pas eu la chance de la regarder lorsque Lucius l'y avait enmené à moitié endormi.

Il y eu un «pop» sonore et un elfe de maison apparu sur le lit de Harry.

«Maître Potter je suis Mitz.»

«Bonjour Mitz.» Lui répondit poliment Harry. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était mais ''bonjour'' lui semblait être le bon mot.

«Maître Potter a faim ?» Harry sourit à l'elfe de maison.

«Oui Mitz, je meurs de faim.»

«Maître Potter voudrait dîner au lit ?»

«Au lit, s'il te plaît.» Harry regarda l'elfe de maison disparaître de la chambre avant de sortir du lit pour trouver la salle de bain.

Au départ il n'y était allé que pour aller aux toilettes, mais une fois qu'il vit la baignoire il ne pu y résister. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard, peut-être deux, qu'il ressortit, vêtu de nouveaux vêtements. Les vieux qu'il portait auparavant avaient fini à la poubelle. Quand il retourna dans la chambre, il aperçu un repas sur la petite table. Il se dirigea vers lui et jeta un œil à la nourriture avant de prendre une fourchette et de commencer à engloutir les aliments avec appétit.

Après un certain temps on frappa à la porte. Harry grogna tandis qu'il avalait une grande bouchée de nourriture et se tourna vers la porte. « C'est ouvert.» Fit-il avant que Tom Jedusor n'entre dans la pièce. Harry regarda l'homme s'approcher et s'asseoir en face de lui.

«Je vois que tu as faim.» Sourit le plus vieux et Harry acquiesça pendant qu'il mettait une autre fourchette pleine dans sa bouche.

«C'est difficile de manger quand Dumbledore empoisonne ma nourriture.» Expliqua-il. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tressallit dans son siège alors qu'il regardait Harry.

«Je vois.» Souffla Voldemort. «Harry, je dois discuter de quelque chose avec toi.» Il sourit doucement. Harry acquiesça et s'adossa pour le regarder.

«D'accord ?»

«Eh bien, je pense que ça serait bien pour toi si tu te mariais.» Harry resta silencieux pendant un moment. «Tous les trois nous serions heureux de nous marier avec toi et ça permettrait de renforcer les liens avec nos enfants et de te donner une meilleur protection.» Harry repoussa son assiette et le regarda.

* * *

Eh voilà ! Ce chapitre était très attendu alors j'espère qu'il ne vous aura pas déçu. J'avoue avoir un peu peur qu'il ne plaise pas à tout le monde... Certain risque de le trouver trop guimauve, trop rapide ou que sais-je encore. Bref je stresse un peu haha. Alors donnez-moi vite votre avis !

Concernant la fin, je pense qu'elle aura surpris pas mal d'entre vous haha. ;)

Il n'y aura pas d'extraits du prochain chapitre aujourd'hui, je suis désolée, mais c'était soit ça, soit poster le chapitre en retard... Je verrais si je les rajouterais plus tard, ça dépendra du temps que je mettrais. Enfin, dans tous les cas je pense que la fin vous aura laissé assez de suspens comme ça. ;)

Encore merci à tous, vous êtes des amours, vraiment !

 **M.M.R.**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Notes :** Coucou mes amours ! Voici enfin le chapitre 5 ! Et un peu en avance en plus, bien que c'est surtout grâce à ma fabuleuse correctrice, Pandadoudoucornu, que je remercie d'ailleurs encore !

Dans ce chapitre vous découvrirez ce que Harry pense du mariage et qui des pères ont un graçon ou une fille (je rappelle que Harry est enceint de 2 garçons et de 1 fille ! ). Harry passera aussi un moment avec chacun des pères, vous verrez donc comment ils se comportent ensemble !

Sinon, je voulais vous demander votre avis sur deux choses :

\- Etant donné que je n'ai plus de chapitres traduits en avance je ne peux plus mettre de phrases extraites du chapitre suivant comme je le faisais à la fin des chapitres précédants. Aimeriez-vous donc que j'essaye de les remplacer quelque peu par un résumé du chapitre d'avant OU des questions énigmatiques (vous savez, celles du genre « Harry arrivera-t-il à blablabla. ») ? Donnez moi vos avis, s'il vous plaît !

\- Voilà, je mets toujours mes réponses aux reviews en début de chapitres alors que je pourrais y répondre directement. Je le fais car je trouve ça plus sympathique, de plus ça me permet parfois de répondres à des questions que vous vous posez. Mais je me disais que ça pouvait peut être embêter certains d'entre vous alors je vous le demande, préférez-vous que je continue comme j'ai fais jusqu'à présent ou que je ne réponde qu'aux reviews anonymes dans les chapitres ?

Sinon, merci beaucoup pour ces 87 reviews, 73 favs et ces – wow ! - 160 follows ! (soit approximativement 22 rev', 18 favs et 40 foll' par chapitres) Ca me fait extremmement plaisir et me chauffe le cœur ! Je vous aime !

Bon, je vais arrêter de vous embêter plus longtemps (pour ceux qui n'ont pas fuit en voyant la taille de cette note haha), je vous souhaite une – je l'espère – agréable lecture. Bisous et encore merci à vous tous ! (et bonne fête des pères au passage ! )

 **Réponses Aux Reviews :** ( Déjà 87, donc 22 en plus ! Merci beaucoup tout le monde, c'est grace à vous ! Je rêve d'atteindre les 100, je compte sur vous ! ) )

 _sasarah –_ C'est vrai, et Harry est siii mignon comme ça ! :p Eh bien, dans le chapitre 1, ils disent qu'ils veulent perpétuer la lignée de 4 grandes familles, et non pas juste de eux trois, donc Harry compte. De plus, je ne pense pas qu'ils aient choisi Harry au hasard, et puis, ils ont plutôt l'air de l'aimer. Donc je pense que c'est pour ça que Lucius participe alors qu'il a déjà Drago, car celui-ci à pour mère Narcissa et non pas Harry. Enfin après ce n'est qu'une suposition, je ne suis pas l'auteur ! Je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise encore, merci pour cette deuxième review et voilà la suite.

 _Auriane07 –_ Haha tu n'es pas la seule ! ;) Ca me fait plaisir que ce chapitre te plaise, voilà la suite et merci pour tes nombreuses reviews !

 _hakuronchu –_ Haha, de toute façon Harry ne peut être que mignon ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait satisfaite, si si ! ;) J'avoue que le foursome est quelque chose de... spécial ? Mais ça fait tellement baver haha ! Bref, merci beaucoup d'être toujours là et pour toutes tes reviews que je prends toujours autant de plaisir à lire d'ailleurs ! A bientôt. ;)

 _Aurelie Malfoy –_ Je suis contente que ça te plaise encore. :) Eh bien, tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre, impatiente ! ;) Merci pour tes nombreuses reviews et gros bisous !

 _Noooo Aime –_ Coucou ! Eh oui, mais bon je ne pouvais pas attendre que cette fiction soit finie pour commencer à la traduire ! Sinon, merci beaucoup pour ta compéhension ! Haha je suis comme toi, une gosse impatiente, mais je suis beaucoup trop flemmarde pour aller lire en anglais (sauf si c'est pour traduire la fic bien sùr) ! De rien, c'est très gentil, mais c'est moi qui te dit merci pour être toujours là et me faire toujours des reviews si gentilles ! :) Pour les autres histoires, je prévois d'en faire d'autres sur Harry, evidemment, mais aussi une sur la série Merlin que j'ai déjà commencé et pour laquelle j'ai eu un gros gros coup de cœur ! De plus, je trouve ça dommage qua ça ne soit pas plus connu. J'espère que ça te plaira quand même ! Bisous.

 _Ondie-Yoko –_ Eh oui, il y a des gens qui aiment plus la ''guimauve'' que d'autres, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas trop. :/ L'histoire a par contre, c'est vrai, bien avancée. Je n'en suis pas certaine mais, à mon avis, un lemon ne devrait surement pas tarder ! Harry est toujours mignon, mais encore plus comme ça, s'est sur ! Houlà, je bave moi. Voilà la suite et à bientôt, bise.

 _Shenendoahcalyssa –_ C'est aussi très gentil à toi d'être aussi compréhensive, ça me fait plaisir ! :) Tu en apprendras d'avantage sur le comportement des pères avec Harry dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça te plaira ! Et oui, la demande en mariage était plutôt innatendue, comment donc Harry va réagir ? Tu le veras dans ce chapitre aussi haha ! ;) Bisous et merci d'être toujours au rendez-vous !

 _Lord Celestin –_ Je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise, dans ce chapitre tu en apprendras plus sur le comportement entre Harry et les pères. Merci pour cette première review !

 _Minerve –_ Oui, pour l'instant il est en sécurité, mais est-ce que ça va durer... Et oui, les pères précipitent les choses, mais ce n'est surement pas sans raisons... Haha j'arrête de te torturer, je ne connais moi-même pas encore la suite donc je ne peux rien te dire de sur ! ;) Merci de ta compréhension et de tes nombreuses reviews ! A la prochaine.

 _yumi-elfeuw –_ Je suis contente que tu ais découvert cette fiction et qu'elle te plaise ! Voilà la suite et merci à toi pour cette première review !

 _Luka.G –_ Je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu, voilà la suite avec la réponse de Harry ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews qui me font très plaisir !

 _tamabaka –_ Bonjour, je suis heureuse que cette fiction te plaise, il s'agit de ma première traduction et j'y mets beaucoup de cœur ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle comblera tes attentes, et merci pour cette première review !

 _Pouika –_ De rien, merci à toi pour cette première review et pour suivre cette fiction ! Haha, il y a un début à tout, comme on dit ! ;)

Les anonymes :

 _Lyxie –_ Eh oui, elle était attendue cette rencontre ! ;) Je suis contente qu'elle t'ait plu. Voilà la suite et merci pour toutes tes nombreuses reviews !

 _Lady dragonnia –_ Je sui heureuse que ça t'ait plu, voilà la suite et à bientôt !

 _Naho –_ Haha eh oui, je suis une méchante traductrice qui aime torturer ses lecteurs ! ;) De rien, ça me fait plaisir, et merci à toi pour tes reviews ! Merci pour ton aide, de mon côté je sais juste que l'Amyris est une plante pouvant être utilsiée pour faire des huiles essentielles, ce qui n'aide pas vraiment. :/

 _lanora –_ Bonsoir, haha je comprends ton impatience, voilà la suite pour te libérer ! ;) Bonne soirée et merci pour cette première review.

* * *

« Mariage ? » Répéta Harry en regardant Tom. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres soupira et attrappa la main du plus petit sur laquelle il donna une légère pression. Il vit la lueur de peur dans les yeux d'Harry. Il avait été chassé de l'endroit qu'il pensait être sa maison pour les trois hommes qui, faute de mieux, l'avaient violé. « Lequel de vous trois ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Eh bien, tu peux toujours n'épouser qu'un seul d'entre nous, mais nous pensions que ça te protégerait mieux si c'était avec nous trois. » Lui sourit l'homme. « Tu n'as pas à donner ta réponse maintenant mais, s'il te plaît, réfléchis-y. Nous voulons jute te garder en sécurité, amour. » Lui chuchota-t-il. Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne pense pas être prêt pour cela. » Murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux sur ses genoux.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ? Penses-tu toujours que nous ne faisons que t'utiliser pour avoir des enfants ? » Demanda-t-il. Harry soupira et ferma les yeux.

« Pardon Tom, je veux croire que tout cela est vrai. Mais ça fait depuis mes 11 ans que l'on me dit que tu veux ma mort. Je suis désolé Tom, je veux bien vous croire, c'est juste que c'est beaucoup à assimiler. J'étais si seul pour cette grossesse, seul, sans aide, même Ro... Severus restait loin de moi et j'ai seulement parlé à Remus de ce qui se passait. J'étais seul Tom et j'avais peur.

Ma propre maison s'est retournée contre moi, à part quelques personnes, et puis Dumbledore essayait de tuer mes bébés. Juste... Donnez moi juste le temps de réfléchir. » Il sourit doucement alors qu'il plongeait son regard les yeux rouges. « Je ne dit pas non Tom, juste que je ne suis pas prêt. »

Tom soupira, prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa sur les lèvres avant d'appuyer sa tête contre le front de Harry. « Nous feront tout pour te prouver que nous sommes dignes de ton amour et de ton âme. » Il sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau.

« Merci. » Harry sourit quand il sentit Tom carresser son ventre en envoyant une étincelle de magie à son enfant.

« Maintenant, nous avons besoin de parler de ce que nous allons faire de ces monstres. » Harry mordit sa lèvre en regardant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? » Interrogea Harry.

« Je vais brûler les entrailles de Dumbledore avec du sang de dragon et regarder combien de jours ça prendra pour qu'il meurt. » **(Bêta : Mouahahahaha ! Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour voir ça ! XD / Traductrice : Moi aussi ahah ! Enfin pas de trop près non plus, ça doit pas être très très beau... x) )**

« Arrête. J'ai changé d'avis, je ne veux plus savoir. »

Plus tard, Lucius vint voir Harry. Le blond était arrivé en souriant dans la bibliothèque et avait regardé autour de lui pour voir si Harry était bien seul tandis qu'il marchait jusqu'à l'adolescent qui était assis en train de lire un livre. Harry leva les yeux vers lui et pencha la tête. « Je peux t'aider Lucius ? »

« Je me demandais si tu savais si mon enfant était un garçon ou une fille ? » Harry posa son livre et le regarda simplement.

« Est-ce que ça importe ? » S'étonna l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs. Lucius le regarda curieusement, ne comprenant pas la question. « Je veux dire, est-ce que le genre t'importe, si notre enfant est un garçon ou une fille. » Demanda de nouveau Harry, l'air soucieux. Il tentait toujours de s'habituer à ce nouveau côté des hommes et avait besoin de savoir si Lucius ne se souciait que des garçons.

« Non, mon petit oiseau de feu, je voulais juste le savoir pour pouvoir acheter des articles pour lui. » Harry laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et se pencha en arrière sur la chaise rembourrée, souriant doucement intérieurement tandis que le blond se mettait à genoux face à lui. « Puis-je ? »

« Bien sûr. » Dit Harry. Lucius baissa la tête et la pressa contre son ventre.

« Tu as une fille. » Lui apprit Harry. Il y eut un bourdonnement au contact de la magie avec leur enfant qui remplit le brun de l'énergie qu'il lui manquait.

« Une merveilleuse petite fille, elle sera une princesse gâtée. » Annonça-t-il en regardant Harry qui sourit en retour.

« Oh dieu, je ne pense pas que je pourrai te laisser la transformer en un autre Drago. » Intervint le brun. L'homme blond rit avant d'embrasser Harry sur les lèvres.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne sera en rien comme Drago. »

Harry regarda les yeux bleu pâle de Malfoy señor qui trouva le regard de l'adolescent légèrement inquiet. « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda Lucius.

« Qu'est ce que ta femme pense de tout cela ? » S'enquit Harry. Lucius fronça les sourcils et se pencha en arrière à la recherche des yeux verts.

« Ma femme? »

« Oui Lucius ta femme, par Merlin, celle avec qui tu as fait ton fils ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle pense de cette situation ? » Grogna le jeune homme en se désignant lui même et son ventre. L'homme blond soupira et embrassa une fois de plus Harry sur les lèvres.

« Elle n'est pas une Malfoy, pas plus qu'elle n'ait le monfre mot à dire à ton sujet, mon petit oiseau de feu. » Harry fronça les sourcils et prit en coupe le visage du blond pour lui relever la tête afin qu'il le regarde.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Le questionna-t-il doucement. Lucius soupira et baissa à nouveau la tête vers le ventre du plus jeune.

« Elle a découvert que j'étais le père d'un autre enfant et a menacé de tuer la mère pour s'assurer que notre fille ne puisse jamais venir au monde. » Lucius blottit son visage contre l'estomac de Harry qui était toujours assis.

« Tu l'as tuée ? » Sa voix était douce alors qu'il caressait les cheveux de l'homme contre lui.

« Oui. » Lucius ronronnait littéralement en sentant le mouvement de la main de Harry sur ses cheveux.

« Bien. »

Severus fut le suivant à venir, débarquant dans la salle, mais cette fois Harry se tenait dans la cuisine avec un bol de pâte à biscuits. L'homme regarda l'adolescent. « Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? N'avons-nous pas d'elfes de maison pour ce genre de tâches ? » S'étonna-t-il.

« Je sais que les elfes de maisons seraient heureux de me faire des biscuits mais ça m'aide à me détendre, comme toi quand tu fais des potions. » Expliqua Harry en levant les yeux vers l'homme aux cheveux sombres.

« Je t'ai apporté quelques potions pour t'aider à remplir ton noyau magique. » Son ancien élève lui sourit et posa le bol avant de se diriger vers Rogue.

Celui-ci rendit son sourire à l'adolescent enceint et le regarda s'asseoir sur une chaise tandis qu'il lui donnait les potions. « J'ai cru comprendre que Lucius allait avoir une fille. » Commança Severus en s'asseyant face au brun qui déboucha une bouteille de potion et l'avala.

« Oui, c'est le cas, et Tom et toi allez avoir un fils. » Lui répondit calmement Harry alors qu'il regardait le visage de Rogue s'illuminer.

« S'il te plaît, dis-moi que nous ne lui donnerons pas le nom de Sirius ou de James. » Supplia presque le Maître des Potions.

« Pourquoi ? J'aime bien le prénom Sirius. Maintenant que tu le dis, l'idée de le nommer Sirus James Rogue me plaît bien. » Dit gentiment Harry en faisant sauter un peu de pâte à biscuit dans sa bouche.

« Tu manges de la pâte crue c'est- Rogue ? » Il regarda Harry, celui-ci avait les potions qu'il lui avait apporté dans les mains et mettait une autre noisette de pâte à biscuit dans sa bouche. « Tu veux lui donner mon nom ? »

« Eh bien, il est juste que je leur donne leurs prénoms si ils prennent le nom de leur père. »

« Sirius... James Rogue. Ton père en aurait eu une attaque. » Harry sourit et fredonna.

« Attends de voir ce que j'ai prévu pour mon autre fils et ma fille. » Continua Harry, se sentant un peu froissé.

Rogue resta calme un certain temps avant qu'Harry ne se remette à parler. « Comment va Remus ? J'ai peur pour lui. » Severus le regarda et lui prit la main.

« Il va bien. Dumbedore lui rend la vie difficile, j'ai décidé de le faire sortir à la prochaine pleine lune. » Harry fronça les sourcils.

« La pleine lune... Tu sais, Lunard ne va pas se comporter normalement, à moins que tu ne puisses te transformer en chat ou en serpent, il te verra comme un dîner. »

« Il ne te vois pas comme un dîner. »

« Je suis son louveteau. J'ai été marqué et parfumé pour toute ma vie, la seule chose que je n'ai pas faite avec Remus c'est... » **(1)**

« Ne le dis pas, je ne veux pas entendre ça. »

« Dormir avec lui. » Finit simplement Harry pour l'embêter un peu. Le Maître des Potions gémit et cogna sa tête sur la table.

« Toi, petit morveux... »

« Attention Severus, je pourrai décider de nommer notre fils avec quelque chose de plus moldu. » Plaisanta l'adolescent avant de se mettre à rire devant l'air horrifié du visage de Rogue.

* * *

 **(1) Pour toute ma vie :** J'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec cette phrase car c'était une expression que je ne connaissais pas : "jusqu'à ce que les vaches rentrent au petit matin" ou encore "jusqu'à ce que l'enfer gèle et que les vaches rentrent en patins à glace" ce qui est l'équivalant français de "jusqu'à la Saint-Glinglin", "jusqu'à perpète" ou encore "jusqu'à ce que les poules aient de dents" ou, plus simplement "pendant très, très longtemps" ou "pour toujours" ! J'ai trouvé que "pour toute ma vie" était ce qui sonnait le mieux. Voilà. ^^

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Alors, ce chapitre vous a plu ? Déçu ? Donnez moi vos avis, je n'attends que ça !

Personnellement, j'ai trouvé Harry et les pères adorables ! De plus je trouve que Harry a un petit côtê épouse manipulatrice qui peut sortir les griffes à tout moment (je ne peux d'ailleurs pas m'empêcher d'imaginer Harry en maman chat protégeant ses petits, OoOoh !) ! Il n'y a qu'à voir sa réaction quand Lucius lui dit qu'il a tué Narcissa, et puis quand il embête Sev' avec le prénom de leur enfant ahah !

Sinon, je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais j'ai fais Harry tutoyer les pères, après tout il les appelle bien par leur prénom, mais dîte-le moi si vous trouvez ça bizarre, je changerai !

Bon bah on se retrouve dans environ deux semaines pour la suite, j'espère que vous serez toujours là, gros bisous mes amours !

 **M.M.R.**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Notes :** Coucou tout le monde ! Eh oui, je suis en avance, c'est pour vous remercier d'êttre toujours là. ;)

Je n'y crois pas : nous avons dépassé les 100 reviews ! Vous êtes fantastiques ! Je vous ai déjà dit que je vous adorais ? Et bien je le redis ! Et puis, 181 follows, c'est presque 200 ! Ca me fait très plaisir et ça m'encourage à continuer, merci beaucoup. Mon prochain objectif serait d'atteindre les 100 favs, sachant que nous en sommes pour l'instant à 86, je compte sur vous mes amours !

Sinon, pour ce que je vous avais demandé dans le dernier chapitre, selon ce que vous avez dit j'ai décidé de continuer à mettre les réponses aux reviews aux débuts des chapitres et je ferai aussi un résumé du chapitre précédant, vous trouverez celui du 5 juste un peu plus bas, d'ailleurs. ^^

Concernant ce chapitre, qui est vraiment le plus court de tous d'ailleurs, désolée pour ça, j'avoue qu'il ne s'agit vraiment pas de mon préféré. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir mal traduis et, surtout, il se passe quelque chose à la fin que je n'aime pas particulièrement... j'espère que ce sera différent pour vous, je n'ai pas envie que vous soyez deçu ou que vous ne suiviez plus cette fiction... Bref, si vous êtes choqués, j'en suis désolée, mais n'oubliez pas que je ne suis et ne reste que la traductrice !

Une dernière chose : Ma correctrice Pandadoudoucornu, que d'ailleurs je remercie encore pour son travail, sera absente pendant trois semaines, vous devrez donc attendre une semaine de plus pour le prochain chapitre... Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je préfère poster quelques chose de bien en retard que quelque chose de mauvais en avance...

Si cela vous intéresse, ma deuxième fiction a ses 5 premiers chapitres de déjà corrigés, je vous propose donc d'aller y jeter un coup d'oeil, même rien qu'au premier chapitre, juste pour voir, je suis presque sûre qu'elle vous plaira et ça vous aidera toujours à patienter...

 **Dans le chapitre précédant :** Harry répond qu'il n'est pas encore prêt à se marier avec les trois hommes et qu'il lui faut encore du temps. Lucius découvre que son bébé est une fille et racconte à Harry qu'il a tué Narcissa car celle-ci comptait assasiner « la mère » de son enfant. On apprend que Tom et Severus, quant à eux, auront des garçons. Harry s'amuse aux dépends de Severus, choisissant comme prénom pour leur enfant « Sirius James Rogue ». Pour finir, le maitre des potions annonce qu'il ira chercher Remus à la prochaine pleine lune, celui-ci étant en danger avec Dumbledore.

 **Réponses Aux Reviews : (25, ce qui nous en fait donc 112 en tout ! Tout ça c'est grace à vous mes amours ! Merci ! )**

 _ptitcoeurfragile –_ La voilà ! Contente que ça te plaise toujours et merci pour tes reviews. ;)

 _Lysa Sucre –_ Haha ça me fait plaisir que tu Kifffffs ! ;)

 _hakuronchu –_ Eh oui, je sens que Harry va leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs haha ! ;) Pareil, son « Bien. » était vraiment térrifiant, mais j'ai trouvé ça migon aussi, je dois bien être la seule ! x)

Je me pose aussi quelques questions pour Drago, j'espère qu'on en découvrira plus dans les prochains chapitres que je traduirai. Haha oui, c'est adorable ! C'est sûr, mais bon ils avaient leurs raisons, et ce n'était pas violent, c'est déjà ça ! Et,puis surtout, ils sont tellement mignons avec Harry ! (Bave) De rien, merci à toi pour toutes tes fabuleuses reviews, ça me fait très plaisir quand je vois que tu es toujours là ! :) Je pense que tu t'es trompé, je parlais d'un petit résumé du chapitre d'avant, pas de celui d'après ! Sinon oui, ça gacherait tout le suspense ! ;)

 _Aurelie Malfoy –_ Et cela me fait toujours autant plaisir ! ;) Voilà la suite et merci beaucoup pour toutes tes nombreuses reviews ! Grooos bisous.

 _Noooo Aime –_ Coucou ! Et c'est pour moi un plaisir de les lires ! ;) Merci c'est très gentil ! Je pense aussi. Ahah, un Harry enceint est un Harry redoutable ! Je ne crois pas qu'il ait parlé des autres prénoms. Eh oui, c'est plutôt compliqué, je suis contente d'avoir fini par comprendre cette phrase ! Merci beaucoup pour tes gentils mots qui m'encouragent et pour êtres toujours là ! Voilà la suite.

 _mangamanie –_ Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir ! :)

 _Tymara –_ Hey ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise. ;) En effet, serpent se dit généralement « snake » en anglais, mais il peut se dire aussi « serpent » qui est bien un mot anglais. Si tu n'es pas convaincue je te conseille d'aller chercher le mot serpent sur le site Wordreference qui est un très bon traducteur de mots ! Sinon, je te remercie d'avoir voulue me prévenir en pensant que c'était une erreur, c'est gentil. ^^

 _shenendoahcalyssa –_ Moi aussi, je trouve ça adorable ! Eh oui, les choses sont bien faites. ;) Haha j'y avais pensé aussi mais c'est tellement mignon un Harry maman chat ! Oui c'est très drôle. ;) Pour l'instant je ne le sais pas encore, mais j'espère bien ne pas tarder à le savoir. Merci beaucoup d'être toujours là, bisous !

 _Stormtrooper2 –_ Coucou ! Moi aussi, c'est tellement mignon. Je pense aussi ! D'accord, ton avis sera pris en compte, merci de me l'avoir donné ! A bientôt.

 _Lord Celestin –_ Haha en effet ! Eh oui, les chapitres sont vraiment court... mais bon, ça fera durer la fiction plus longtemps. ^^ Voilà la suite et merci pour cette deuxième review ! :) (Ahah j'aimerais bien ;) )

 _yumi-elfeuw –_ Pas de problème ! ;) Merci d'avoir donné ton avis, il sera pris en compte ! Ahah oui, ça m'a fait rire aussi. De rien, merci à toi pour cette deuxième review !

 _Ondie-Yoko –_ Je suis contente que ça t'ait quand même plu. Je pense aussi ahah ! Pour l'instant je ne sais pas encore mais j''imagine. Eh bien ce n'était pas un viol mais il était pas non plu super consentant, et puis il était plutôt pessimiste quand il a dit ça. Voilà la suite ! Toujours pas de Lemon, désolée, mais ça viendra probablement ! A bientôt, bise.

 _Magouille –_ Hey ! Ca me fait plaisir, merci ! ;) Pour ta première question je ne peux pas te donner plus d'explications que ce qui a déjà été dit dans les chapitres d'avant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Harry mais en tout cas il est important dans l'équation, car si Lucius a fait un enfant avec lui alors qu'il a déjà Drago ça doit être car Harry compte. Sinon, c'est vrai que Harry leur fait rapidemment confiance, mais bon, est-ce-qu'il a vraiment le choix ? Après tout, sa propre maison est devenue un danger pour lui, même son ancien meilleur ami, la mère de celui-ci et Dumbledore sont contre lui, et il n'y a que les pères qui peuvent les proteger, lui et ses bébés. De plus ils se montrent plutôt gentils et attentionnés avec lui. Enfin, il garde quand même un peu de méfiance. Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _hathor2 –_ La voilà ! ;) Merci pour ta review.

 _Kaori Jade –_ Bonjour. A-t-il vraiment le choix ? Sa propre maison est devenue un danger pour lui, même son ancien meilleur ami Ron, Mme Weasley et Dumbledore sont contre lui. Il n'y a que les pères qui peuvent le proteger, lui et ses bébés. De plus, ils sont très attentionnés avec lui et lui montre qu'ils l'aiment, et Harry a vraiment besoin d'affection, il doit se sentir perdu avec tout ce qui se passe. Et, bien que c'était un viol, ce n'était pas violent, c'était même doux, ils ne lui ont pas fait de mal. Après si ça ne te plait pas, dommage, je ne suis que la traductrice et je respecterai ce que l'auteur a écrit. Merci pour cette review et au revoir. ^^

 _Auriane07 –_ Je trouve aussi ! Pareil ahah. ;) Ca me fait plaisir. Voilà la suite et encore merci pour toutes tes reviews !

 _77Hildegard –_ Hey ! Ahah oui, c'est adorable ! ;) Voilà la suite et merci à toi pour cette première review !

 _Minerve –_ En effet ! J'aimerais aussi, mais en tout cas ce n'est pas pour ce chapitre. :/ A la prochaine et merci encore pour toutes tes nombreuses reviews !

 _Pouika –_ De rien, merci à toi pour tes reviews. Voilà la suite !

 _astaroth617 –_ Haha oui, on le comprend ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise encore et merci pour tes reviews !

Les anonymes :

 _Guest –_ Hey ! Je suis contente qu'il te plaise. Je pense en publier toutes les deux semaines environ. Haha oui tu as raison. De rien, merci à toi pour cette review ! :)

 _Lyxie –_ Moi aussi, malheureusement ça ne sera pas pour ce chapitre ! Je pense que oui, mais j'espère qu'il n'attendra pas d'avoir 60 ans haha ! Eh oui, les chapitres sont courts... Je suis contente que ça t'ait quand même plu, merci dêtre toujours là et voilà la suite !

 _Naho –_ Ahah eh oui ! ;) Merci beaucoup pour avoir cherché tous ça, c'est très gentil ! Dommage que ça ne colle pas avec ce que Harry dit. :/ De rien et merci encore pour toutes tes reviews !

 _Coton-de-loup –_ Bonjour ! :) Merci et non, tu ne t'es pas trompée ! ;) Ahah non j'y ai pensé aussi, ça serait très marrant, et surtout pas impossible ahah ! Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil ! Bien à toi également, bisous.

 _Fleur de lys –_ Je suis contente que ça te plaise, de rien et merci à toi pour cette review !

* * *

Aujourd'hui était le premier jour après la pleine lune. Tom était assis dans son bureau en train de lire un livre en pensant que son oiseau de feu bien-aimé l'aurait aimé. Il fredonna à un paragraphe qui lui rappelait Harry.

« Son feu brûle toujours, jamais étouffé par le froid glacé des ténèbres,

Les brûlures des flammes pensaient toucher son corps de chaque chanson de douleur à chaque trille joyeus,

Quand le feu demeure, la cendre est refroidie,

Il écarte ses nouvelles ailes et regarde le monde avec les mêmes vieux yeux.»

Il sourit en lisant cela. Il fut silencieux pendant un moment alors qu'il posait le livre dont il avait marqué la page. Agitant sa baguette, il déforma celui-ci en souriant avant que le feu de sa cheminée ne rugisse en revenant à la vie, faisant apparaître Severus Rogue.

Rogue se tenait là, le regardant avec de grands yeux, il y avait du sang sur son visage et ses vêtements semblaient déchirés. Mais ce qui choqua le Seigneur des Ténèbres fut le grand paquet qui déformait son manteau. Le Maître des Potions plaça l'être sur le canapé. « Severus, qu'est ce que... » Rogue frissonna de la tête aux pieds, il avait l'air plus pâle que d'habitude « _Si cela est possible_ » Pensa Tom.

« Je ne voulais pas... Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal, je pensais que le sort... » Divagua le professeur alors qu'il faisait courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Sev' ? » Demanda Tom. Il se leva et se dirigea vers lui quand il vit qu'il y avait un adolescent nu et recouvert du manteau de son ami sur le canapé. « Qui est-ce ? »

« Remus Lupin. » Dit Rogue.

« Remus Lupin est un loup-garou âgé de 45 ans. »

« 34... mais c'est bien lui. Je me suis faufilé dans la Cabane Hurlante en pensant qu'il était encore humain, il faisait encore jour quand je suis arrivé là, il ne devait pas être un loup ! » Cria-t-il tandis qu'il se frottait l'arrière de la tête.

« Je ne comprends pas. » Intervint le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Comment est-il devenu un loup-garou alors qu'il faisait encore jour ? »

« Albus. » Intervint une voix depuis la porte.

Ils se tournèrent pour voir que Lucius se tenait là. Le blond s'avança et se tint à côté des deux homme en regardant le blond poussiéreux sur le canapé. « Qui d'autre pourrait forcer un homme à se transformer en loup avant que la lune ne soit pleine ? »

« Oh Merlin, il est allé se servir dans ma collection privée de potions. » Ils regardèrent tous les deux Rogue qui recula en chancelant et s'assit.

« Je pensais que tu l'avais vérouillée avec des sorts noirs ? » Demanda Lucius.

« C'est le cas, j'y avais mit des vieilles potions classées dangereuses. J'ai placé un sort de magie noir et l'ai vérouillée. » Tom fronça les sourcils en regardant Remus.

« Quel sort as-tu utilisé ? » Questionna le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Severus soupira en se frottant les yeux.

« C'était un sort d'étourdissement pour assomer des loups-garous. »

« Il doit avoir interagi avec la potion. Lucius, fais venir le guérisseur des Malefoy. » Ordonna Tom. Le blond hocha la tête et sortit de la chambre.

Harry était assis dans le salon quand il vit Lucius passer d'un pas pressé. Il n'avait pas l'air heureux ce qui poussa l'adolescent à se lever et à se diriger en direction du bureau de Voldemort.

Il entendit Severus et Tom parler et, après qu'il ait poussé la porte, il se tint là à regarder le maître des potions aux cheveux foncés assis sur une chaise du bureau de Tom, l'air secoué, et Tom qui regardait le canapé avec stupéfaction. En s'avançant dans la pièce, il baissa les yeux sur le canapé et y découvrit un jeune homme. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de Remus. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda Harry aux deux hommes qui le regardèrent, choqués qu'il soit entré dans la pièce sans le leur faire savoir.

« Nous pensons que Dumbledore a utilisé une vieille potions classée dangereuse pour le forcer à prendre sa forme de loup avant qu'il ne fasse nuit. Severus a lancé un sort d'étourdissement et voici le résultat. »

« Pourquoi y a-t-il autant de sang sur son visage ? » Demanda Harry.

« Il s'est lui-même attaqué. » Dit Rogue. Harry se rapprocha de Remus et le débala du manteau de Rogue, haletant.

« Sev' ! » Gémit Harry. Le Maître des Potions se leva et se dirigea vers lui avant de se figer en voyant les coupures le long de sa peau.

« Ce n'est pas lui qui s'est fait ça. » Mumura-t-il en sortant sa baguettte pour commencer à guérir les blessures.

Tom fit reculer le petit brun et passa ses bras autour de lui. Harry se retourna et s'accrocha à la robe du plus vieux, cachant son visage dans sa poitrine tandis que Severus guérissait les blessures du loup. Il était maintenant en larmes en entendant Remus gémir de douleur. « Chhht mon oiseau de feu, Remus aura les meilleurs soins que je puisse lui donner. » Harry releva les yeux vers lui.

« Tu le promets ? » Chuchota le plus jeune en resserrant son emprise sur les bras de Voldemort.

« Bien sûr. » Il lui sourit doucement alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Harry soupira dans sa bouche avant qu'ils ne furent arrêtés par un bruit.

« Oh... » Fit soudainement Rogue, faisant se retourner Harry et Tom vers lui.

« Ca s'annonce mal ? » Interrogea Harry en le fixant. Le potioniste regarda par dessus son épaule quand Lucius et le guérisseur arrivèrent et il se releva en soupirant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Demanda le guérisseur. Il avait des cheveux rouges foncés tirés en arrière en une queue de cheval. Harry fronça les sourcils en réalisant que l'homme était un vampire.

« Je guérissais ses blessures, je sais qu'elles n'ont pas été faîtes par lui mais par des baguettes magiques. Mais pendant que je le soignais j'ai senti... deux signatures magiques de plus. » Annonça Rogue. Harry, soucieux, se tourna vers le vampire qui se mit à genoux et agita sa baguette sur Remus dont le visage était baigné de larmes.

« Ouaip, vous n'avez pas tort Seigneur Rogue, ce jeune loup est enceint de jumeaux. »

* * *

Voilà voilà... Hm, hm, vous êtes toujours là ? Rassurez moi et dîtes moi que vous êtes toujours là !

Eh oui, c'est ce qu'on peut dire pour le moins innatendu. J'espère que ça ne vous surprendra pas dans le mauvais sens...

Je vous aimes fort !

 **M.M.R.**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Notes :** Bonjour tout le monde ! Me voilà de retour de vacances, oui enfin ! Et voici le chapitre 7, enfin aussi. )

Je suis contente car, apparemment, le chapitre 6 vous a quand même beaucoup plu ! Merci beaucoup pour ces 215 follows, 113 favs et 141 reviews qui me réchauffent le cœur et m'encouragent à continuer. Je me demande si on arrivera à atteindre les 150 follows qui se rapproche à vue d'oeil ! Je comptre sur vous. ;)

Dans ce chapitre vous découvrirez qui est/sont le/les père/pères des jumeaux de Remus ! Je suis un peu triste car j'ai pensé, après avoir posté le chapitre 6, que ça aurait été bien de vous demander à tous de deviner. Enfin, certains on essayé quand même, même si très peu ont bien devinés !

Sinon, en attendant le prochain chapitre, je vous propose de jeter un coup d'oeil sur la communauté '' Harry Potter / Lucius Malfoy en français '' de Ewilan16 où se trouvent des fictions complètes et incomplètes sur le couple Lucius/Harry ainsi que les threesomes ou plus dans lesquels on retrouve ce couple ! Voici l'id : 119622

Vous pouvez aussi aller voir ma deuxième traduction bien sûr haha !

Bref, bonne lecture et gros bisous mes amours.

 **Dans le chapitre précédant :** Un Rogue paniqué apparaît dans le bureau de Tom, un étrange paquet dans les bras. Il s'agit de Remus Lupin, dans un sal état et plusieurs années en moins. Cela est dû au sort d'étourdissement lancé au loup par Severus qui était venu le chercher combiné à une potion volée dans la réserve du potioniste et donnée de force à Remus par Dumbledore, lui faisant reprendre sa forme lupine avant que la lune ne soit pleine. Lucius et un Harry choqué les rejoingnent. Rogue ressent deux signatures magiques de plus en guérissant le loup. Le Guérisseur de Lucius, un Vampire, arrive alors et confirme ses craintes : Remus Lupin est enceint de jumeaux.

 **Réponses Aux Reviews :** (29, ce qui en fait 141 en tout ! C'est le chapitre qui a eu le plus de reviews depuis le début de cette traduction ! Merci beaucoup mes amours, c'est grâce à vous tous tout ça ! )

 _hathor2 –_ La voilà ! ;) Merci pour cette deuxième review !

 _TeZuKa j –_ Je pense qu'ils étaient pas mal choqués aussi, ça se comprend ! ;) Merci pour ta deuxième review !

 _Pouika –_ Eh bien tu le découvriras un peu plus bas. ;) Merci pour cette troisème review !

 _Minerve –_ Pas du tout même haha ! Tu le verras dans ce chapitre. ;) Celui-là est un peu plus long je pense. J'espère que tu n'es pas morte d'impatience ! :p Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews, ça me fait plaisir de les lire !

 _ptitcoeurfragile –_ Je suis contente que tu aimes, voilà la suite et merci beaucoup pour tes reviews. ;)

 _shenendoahcalyssa –_ Eh oui, vivement que les 3 pères s'occupent de son sort ! Eh non, ce n'est pas Sirius, je te l'aisse découvrir en lisant. ;) A plus, bisous et merci d'être toujours là depuis le début !

 _stormtrooper2 -_ Coucou. Tu le découvriras un peu plus bas. ;) Je pense aussi. Merci beaucoup pour tes nombreuses reviews et à bientôt !

 _Walala35 –_ C'est fini, voilà la suite haha. ;) Merci pour cette deuxième review !

 _Hakuronchu –_ Tu le découvriras dans ce chapitre. ;) Je suis contente que tu l'ais aimé, j'espère que tu apprécieras celui-là aussi ! Merci beaucoup à toi pour être toujours là depuis le début, à bientôt !

 _titinesister –_ Hey ! Haha oui ! ;) Non non ne t'inquiète pas j'aime beaucoup tes commentaires. ;) Merci pour cette seconde review et à bientôt !

 _Noooo Aime –_ Coucou ! Haha je ne t'en empêcherais pas en tout cas ! ;) Ouf j'avais peur que ça sonne bizarre, j'ai eu du mal à le traduire, donc ce que tu dit me rassure, merci ! Je te l'ai déjà dit plein de fois mais merci encore d'être toujours là ! :)

 _Lysa Sucre –_ La voilà, enfin ! ;) Tu apprendras, enfin aussi, qui a mis Remus enceint un peu plus bas ! J'espère que ça te conviendra. Merci pour tes reviews !

 _Auriane07 –_ Haha désolée, le voilà ! ;) Merci beaucoup pour tes nombreuses reviews !

 _Luka.G –_ Je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu, Voilà la suite et merci pour toutes tes adorables reviews !

 _sakura-okasan –_ Je suis contente qu'il te plaise, voilà la suite et merci pour cette première review, j'espère avoir le plaisir d'en lire d'autres ! ;)

 _Aurelie Malfoy -_ Tu vas le découvrir dans ce chapitre. ;) Haha la voilà ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews, gros bisous !

 _Lord Celestin –_ Haha je suis contente que ça te plaise, voilà la suite ! ;) Merci pour cette troisième review !

 _Yumi-elfeuw -_ Eh oui haha ! Tu le découvriras un peu plus bas ! ;) Voilà la suite et merci à toi pour toutes tes reviews !

 _Magouille –_ Haha tu le découvriras dans ce chapitre ! Je suis contente qu'il te plaise, voilà la suite ! Merci beaucoup pour cette deuxième review, et ça me fait plaisir de te répondre. ;) A bientôt, bises.

 _77Hildegard -_ Hey ! Houlà berk, imaginer un bébé de Dumby et Remus c'est un peu vomitif ! Je te rassure ce n'est pas lui le père ! Voilà la suite, bonne fin de vacance à toi aussi et merci pour cette deuxième review.

 _tsumy-malnewca –_ Haha je suis contente qu'elle te plaise. ;) Tu le verras dans ce chapitre ! ;) J'espère que Dumbledore ne fait pas parti de ce que tu imagines haha ! J'espère que tu t'en remettras pour avoir le plaisir de lire d'autres de tes reviews ! ;) Merci pour cette première review d'ailleurs !

 _akuryouxxakuma –_ Haha merci beaucoup ! ;) J'espère te revoir pour les autres chapitres. :)

 _astaroth671 –_ Haha c'est sûr ! Tu le découvriras dans ce chapitre. ;) Encore désolée pour la courtitude (ce mot existera un jour ! ) des chapitres. Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours. Voilà la suite et merci beaucoup pour tes reviews !

Les annonymes :

 _Coton-de-loup –_ Ahah désolée désolée ! La torture prend fin aujourd'hui ! ;) Bonjour ! Ca tombe bien, je suis télépathe. ) Oh c'est adorable ! Dit toi que moi même je le fais quand je lis tes reviews ! ;) Merci beaucoup ! Oui c'est ça, la team des gros bidons. ;p Je pense que quand tous les bébés seront nés ça ne va pas être du gâteau, parce que ça commence à faire beaucoup quand même haha ! Non tu as bien raison, le pauvre Sirius est bel et bien mort. :'/ Je te laisse découvrir si tu as raison ou pas en lisant ce chapitre. ;) Merci beaucoup pour cette très grande review, ça m'a fait très plaisir de la lire et d'y répondre ! A bientôt j'espère. ;)

 _Sarah –_ Bonjour ! Merci beaucoup ! Euh je me rappelle plus ce que j'ai fais avec toutes ces vacances donc désolée ! x) Tu le décovriras dans ce chapitre ! Merci pour cette review.

 _Lyxie –_ Haha oui ! Tu le verras un peu plus bas. ;) Voilà la suite et un grand merci pour cette sixième review !

 _naho –_ Ahah oui, ça ne se fait pas ! Merci pour tes reviews !

 _lanora –_ Bonjour. Ca me fait plaisir que tu penses ça ! :) Haha, je lui transmettrai. ;) Voilà la suite et merci pour ta review !

 _luna –_ A maintenant haha ! Merci pour cette première review.

* * *

Harry se tenait là, stupéfait. Il se tourna dans les bras de son amant et regarda Tom et les autres dans la pièce. « Enceint ? C...comment, Sirius est mort. Comment est-il tombé enceint et de qui ? » Demanda Harry en observant le guérisseur. La tête rousse sanguine du vampire se tourna vers le garçon endormi sur le canapé et il agita sa baguette sur celui-ci, chuchotant un sort. « Pourquoi il ne me répond pas ! » Cria le brun aux pères de ses enfants. Le blond se dirigea vers lui et lui fit un sourire doux tandis qu'il prenait ses joues en coupes avant de l'embrasser sur le bout du nez.

« Chhht mon amour. » Ronronna-t-il tout en frottant l'estomac de l'adolescent, le faisant fondre à ce contact. « Le sort qu'il fait est différent pour les loups garous et il nécessite beaucoup de puissance. » Expliqua calmement Lucius. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sourit en coin et Harry se pencha en arrière contre son emprise. Il leva les yeux vers Rogue qui regardait Remus étroitement, Tom était sûr que le Maître des Potions se sentait coupable d'avoir blessé le loup.

« Eh bien, je peux vous dire qui est le père. » Le vampire sourit. Harry sortit de son hébétude et fixa l'homme, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose. Il apparut rapidement au plus petit qu'il détestait ce vampire.

« Et qui est-ce, Malcom ? » Demanda Lucius en voyant la bulle de colère entourant Harry.

« Tous les tests disent qu'il s'agit d'un autre loup-garou. Plus précisément l'Alpha d'une meute et le ''père'' de ce jeune loup. » Dit-il. Harry repoussa Tom et Lucius et se tint aux côtés de Rogue, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Qu... quoi ? » Murmura-t-il. « V-vous avez dû vous tromper, ça ne peut pas être vrai ? » Le vampire fronça les sourcils aux paroles du jeune homme.

« Je ne me trompe jamais. » Siffla-t-il.

« Fenrir Greyback... Fenrir putain de Greyback, c-comment a-t-il fait pour s'approcher de Remus ?! » Cria Harry, l'air confus.

« La pleine lune. » Dit Rogue. « Fenrir a été traqué autour des terres de Poudlard ces 8 derniers mois, c'était mené par ce fou de Dumbledore. Je suppose que lui et Remus ont eu des relations sexuelles dans leur forme de loup ? » Son jeune amant le regarda fixement.

« Remus déteste Fenrir, pourquoi auraient-ils eu des relations sexuelles en étant sous forme lupine ? » Demanda-t-il. Le vampire rit alors qu'il regardait l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs.

« Les loups garous, dans leur forme bestial, se comportent comme des animaux et rien de plus. Ils tuent et baisent n'importe qui... enfin, presque, si vous avez été marqués comme un chiot ils ne vous toucheront pas, à moins qu'ils aient leurs chaleurs ou n'aient pas le choix. » Il sourit. « Il ira bien dans quelques heures, c'est le mélange du sort et de la potion qui a fait ça. Je voudrais cependant appeler son Alpha... » Leur dit-il.

« Pourquoi ? » S'enquit Severus.

« Vous devriez le savoir, avoir le père à ses côtés aidera la magie de l'enfant et permettera à la ''mère'' d'arrêter de perdre son énergie. » Le maître des potions rougit de la remarque.

Lucius sourit et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry avant de tourner la tête vers le vampire. « Merci Malcom, penses-tu que tu pourrais voir notre Harry avant de partir ? » Demanda le blond. « Il est enceint de nos enfants. »

« J'aurais jamais deviné. » Rit-il avant de répondre. « Bien sûr, Lucius. » Il sourit, montrant ses crocs à Harry. L'adolescent fit comme il fut dit et se coucha sur l'autre canapé qui était en fait une chaise que Tom avait transformée. Malcom se dirigea vers le petit brun, souriant alors qu'il commençait à tirer le t-shirt du plus jeune de sur son ventre rond. « Mes mains vont être froides, je n'ai pas encore mangé. » La tête rousse grimaça alors qu'il pressait ses mains sur la bosse. « A quand remonte la dernière fois où l'on vous a examiné ? » Demanda-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Il y a deux mois. » Répondit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules en regardant les mains pâles danser sur sa peau. « Quand j'étais encore à Poudlard. » Précisa-t-il. Le vampire gronda et se tourna vers les trois hommes derrière lui.

« Vraiment, ça fait deux mois et vous ne m'avez même pas appelé moi ou une autre personne pour l'examiner ? » Leur dit-il dans un grognement. Il regarda Harry avant d'agiter sa main sur son ventre puis de lui sourire. « Les bébés sont tous en bonnes santé, bien que je suis inquiet pour la vôtre, ils semblent vous drainer. » Annonça-t-il.

« Severus m'a donné des potions pour m'aider. » Le vampire pencha la tête et souffla.

« Avez-vous eu des rapports sexuels avec eux depuis votre arrivée ici ? » Harry rougit et baissa les yeux sur son ventre avant de les relever vers lui.

« Non. » Murmura-t-il en sentant ses joues se réchauffer.

« Eh bien vous devriez, ça vous aiderait, ça remonte l'énergie magique à son plus haut point. » Lui-dit l'homme aux cheveux rouges sang avant de se relever.

« Humm, vous voyez Malcom, Harry est encore très fatigué de nous, nous l'avons kidnappé et drogué après tout. » Dit Tom avec un doux sourire.

Harry était toujours en train de rougir alors qu'il se rasseyait. Il regarda le vampire tirer quelque chose de sa poche avant de le tendre au blond. « Mes honoraires, et je veux voir Harry et le loup dans une semaine. »

« Il s'appelle Remus. » Siffla Harry, faisant l'homme relever un sourcil.

« Une petite teigne, hein. » **(1)** Il rit et se pencha sur lui pour caresser ses joues quand Tom toussota, faisant se reculer le vampire.

« Lorsque vous aurez fini de toucher notre petit oiseau de feu, Malcom, vous pourrez nous laisser. » Persiffla Tom.

« Humm bien sûr, je reviendrai dans une semaine donc. » Il sourit avant de se tourner et de quitter la salle.

Ils déplacèrent Remus dans une chambre et l'installèrent confortablement. Harry se tenait dans la pièce à observer son parrain dont le corps nu était encore caché sous le manteau de Rogue. Le loup-garou avait toujours l'air pâle et si petit qu'Harry pouvait à peine croire qu'il était le même homme qui l'avait réconforté quand ses amis s'étaient retournés contre lui. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure tandis qu'il regardait les elfes de maison trotter dans la salle pour se débarrasser de la poussière et des trous de mites sur les draps de lit et les rideaux. « J'ai contacté Fenrir, il sera bientôt là. » Dit Tom. Harry fronça les sourcils avant de se tourner vers Remus qui était maintenant dans un pyjama de soie d'un rouge profond que Rogue avait fait pour lui avec sa baguette.

« Je n'aime pas Fenrir. » Marmonna Harry.

« Pourquoi ? Est-ce à cause de ce que Dumbledore t'a dit ? » Demanda Severus. Harry fronça d'avantage les sourcils.

« Q-que veux-tu dire ? Les sorciers du monde entier parlent de ce qu'il a fait. » Répondit le petit brun.

« Fenrir Greyback mord les enfants qui sont dans de mauvaises maisons. » Dit Lucius en passant son bras autour des hanches de l'adolescent.

« Mauvaises maisons ? » Murmura Harry, ses yeux se cachant derrière ses mèches de cheveux alors qu'il regardait son ventre rond. « C-comme la mienne ? » Continua-t-il doucement.

« Oui mon amour, le père de Remus était un homme dur et sa colère était bien connue par la plupart des membres du ministère. » Harry était calme tandis qu'il fixait Remus, quand un grand homme entra par la porte ouverte et s'approcha du lit. Fenrir Greyback.

Il y eu un long moment avant que le loup ne parle, faisant sursauter Harry avec sa voix bourrue. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi ressemble-t-il à ceci ? » Grogna-t-il, ne prenant toujours pas la peine de regarder les personnes présentes dans la chambre.

« Severus est allé chercher Remus sur la demande de notre amour et, quand il l'a trouvé, il était dans sa forme de loup. Nous pensons que Dumbledore a forcé une potion dans la gorge de Remus pour le faire se transformer en loup et rester sous cette forme. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Severus le trouve, quand il a utilisé un sort d'étourdissement sur lui ça a eu cet effet plutôt étrange. » Lui raconta Tom.

Fenrir regarda autour de lui et observa Harry de haut en bas avant de se diriger vers lui. L'adolescent était encore dans l'étreinte de Lucius quand le loup tendit la main pour prendre celle du brun. Il tourna alors la main de Harry, orientant la paume vers le haut, avant de se pencher et d'y déposer un léger baiser. Le petit brun aux yeux verts retint son souffle quand les lèvres du loup se décolèrent de sa main tandis qu'il se reculait.

« Merci pour avoir sauvé mon compagnon, petit. » Murmura-t-il.

« Je ferais tout pour Remus. » Lui dit Harry alors qu'il regardait l'homme dans ses yeux d'ambre. Celui-ci sourit et hocha la tête avant de se rapprocher du lit et de s'asseoir dessus. Il prit la main de Remus dans la sienne tandis qu'il posait l'autre sur le ventre du jeune homme.

Soudain, Lucius décida de saisir Harry par le poignet pour tester la théorie de Malcom. Il sourit tandis que le petit brun se tournait vers lui, sentant la pression sur son poignet. Il vit le regard lubrique sur le visage de l'homme. « Eh bien, si le sexe est la réponse, je suis plus que diposé pour essayer. » Le blond eut un sourire carnassier.

« Je n'ai rien accepté. » Dit Harry en sentant ses joues s'enflammer. Il n'était pas contre l'idée d'avoir des relations sexuelles, mais il ne connaissait pas encore les motivations des trois hommes. Lucius s'arrêta et prit Harry dans ses bras avant de l'emporter hors de la pièce. « Je veux rester avec Remus ! » Harry fit la moue, boudeur.

« Après trois rounds, mon amour. » Le blond ricana quand il entendit deux personnes courir après eux.

* * *

 **(1) _« Une petite teigne, hein. »_ :** Les vrais mots de Malcom étaient : « Un petit pétard n'es-tu pas. » je trouvais ça plutôt bizarre donc bon. ^^

* * *

Eh voilà ! Alors, ce chapitre vous a plu ? Que pensez-vous de ce nouveau couple ?

On se retrouve dans peu de temps, bisous mes amours !

 **M.M.R.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes :** Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolée du temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre mais j'ai eu une semaine très remplie. Et puis le prochain chapitre n'est toujours pas sorti, je ne pourrai donc pas vous dire quand il paraîtra... Désolée. Peut être que si vous laissez des reviews/favs/follows à l'auteur, Kindred01, ça la boostera pour poster la suite !

Pour la communauté "Harry Potter / Lucius Malfoy en français" de Ewilan16 dont je vous avez parlé plus tôt : Beaucoup de gens m'ont demandé le lien par message donc le voilà. Lien de ffnet + community/Harry-Potter-Lucius-Mafoy-en-fran%C3%A7ais/119622/99/0/1/0/0/0/0/

Vous pouvez aussi aller voir ma deuxième traduction pour patienter, ça me fera très plaisir ! :)

Sinon, encore merci à ma correctrice, pandadoudoucornu, et aussi à vous ! C'est grace à vous que j'en suis là, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez ! Je n'y reviens toujours pas : 239 follows, 169 reviews et 127 favs ! (oui c'était le moment sentimental ! ;) )

Bref, je vous laisse lire tranquille !

 **Dansle chapitre précédant :** L'identité du père des jumeaux dont Remus est enceint est découverte : Il s'agit du loup-garou Alpha Fenrir Greyback, celui qui a transformé Remus en loup-garou. On découvre que Fenrir, contrairement à ce que sa mauvaise réputation indique, n'est pas mauvais. En effet, il ne transorme que les enfants souffrant de mauvais traitement, Remus était d'ailleurs battu par son père. Fenrir Greyback finit par arriver et remercie Harry d'avoir sauvé son compagnon. Lucius propose alors à Harry un petit tour sous la couette pour soit disant restaurer sa magie.

 **Réponses Aux Reviews :** (28 de plus, soit 169 en tout, merci à tous ! )

 _ptitcoeurfragile –_ Contente que ça te plaise toujours, voilà la suite et encore merci pour toutes tes reviews.

 _lovyamodya –_ Haha c'est ce qui s'appelle avoir de la chance ! x) Moi ça m'arrive jamais, malheureusement. ;p Je suis heureuse que cette fiction te plaise, merci pour cette première review ! Voilà la suite en espérant te revoir. :)

 _Stormtrooper2 –_ Coucou. Eh oui ! Tu risques d'être un peu déçue, tout comme moi... :/ A bientôt et encore merci d'être toujours là.

 _Pouika –_ Je te l'ai envoyé par message mais je vais aussi le poster car c'est vrai que c'est un peu compliqué avec juste l'id ! De rien, merci à toi pour tes reviews. J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue par ce chapitre.

 _Tsumy-malnewca –_ Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours ! Et oui, enfin de retour. ;) Haha oui pardon ! Merci à toi pour tes reviews et voilà la suite.

 _shenendoahcalyssa –_ J'espère que ce couple te plait quand même un peu ! Haha oui il va prendre cher ! ;) Oui c'est mignon ! A plus, merci pour tes reviews, bisous.

 _MaevaCerise –_ Ne t'inquiète pas je ne t'en veux pas pour ça, chacun ses préférences ! ;) Mais bon on peut dire qu'ils s'aiment maintenant, ils sont adorables ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise quand même. Je pense qu'il feront tout pour le protéger et qu'ils en prendront graand soin ! ;) Merci pour ta review, en espèrant te revoir !

 _STL87 –_ Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! C'est vrai que certains passages sont assez rapides. Merci pour cette première review et à bientôt j'espère !

 _astaroth617 –_ Haha comme beaucoup d'autres personnes ! Et oui, ça change un peu ! Et c'est pour moi toujours un plaisir de lire tes reviews, merci et voilà la suite !

 _Walala35 –_ J'en suis contente ! Voilà la suite et merci pour tes reviews.

 _akuryouxxakuma –_ Haha eh oui c'était pour le moins surprenant ! ;) Harry va prendre cher avec lui haha ! Merci pour tes reviews.

 _Auriane07 –_ Eh oui, heureusement que Severus est venu ! Je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu, voilà la suite et encore merci pour toutes tes reviews !

 _sunakotatji –_ Je suis contente que ça te plaise, c'est un plaisir pour moi de vous la traduire. Merci à toi pour cette review en espérant te revoir pour la suite.

 _77Hildegard –_ Hey ! Haha oui comblé ! ;) Voilà la suite et merci pour tes reviews.

 _Lysa Sucre –_ Je suis contente que ça te plaise. :) Oui Harry est adorable ! Merci pour toutes tes reviews et à bientôt, bisous.

 _Yumi-elfeuw –_ Il semblerait ! ;) Je suis heureuse que tu aimes. Haha bonne lecture. ;) Merci à toi pour toutes tes reviews !

 _Luka.G –_ Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise. Je te remercie pour toutes tes nombreuses reviews, voilà la suite. ;)

 _Raton-Laveur M –_ Salut ! Merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise. Eh oui, c'est dur à trouver ! Merci beaucoup pour cette première review, j'espère te revoir pour la suite ! :)

P.S. : Ton ava' est juste trop mignon ! Il fallait que je te le dise. x)

 _Magouille –_ Eh oui haha ! Je ne peux pas t'éclairer plus pour ça désolée. :/ Si j'ai bien compris c'est les trois pour Lucius ! xD Harry va avoir mal aux fesses. ;) Bises, à bientôt j'espère et merci pour tes reviews. Et oui, c'est sûr que ''teigne'' est un peu plus mignon que ''pétard'' !x)

 _Pandothiel -_ Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Merci à toi pour cette première review en espèrant te revoir pour la suite !

 _Aurelie Malfoy -_ Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours. Voilà la suite et encore merci pour tes reviews, gros bisous !

 _Hakuronchu –_ J'espère qu'elle était bien. ;) Personnellement je trouvais ça très original le Fenrir/Remus, après tout il n'y a que 10 fanfictions françaises sur ce couple et 130 en anglais. ^^ Voilà le prochain chapitre et merci pour ta review.

Les anonymes :

 _shinigami95 –_ Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Voilà la suite et merci pour cette première review.

 _juliana –_ Je suis heureuse que tu aimes, voici la suite. Merci pour cette première review, biz.

 _Lyxie –_ Ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes toujours et que ce couple te plaise ! J'espère aussi. Merci encore pour tes nombreuses reviews !

 _Coton-de-loup –_ Salut ! Je vais bien et toi ?Peut-être que tu vois l'avenir ! On peut former un groupe avec mon pouvoir de télépathie haha ! Tu y étais presque, c'est ''shocked''. x) Oui je les trouve de plus en plus mignons. ;) Je le sens aussi mais après on est peut-être juste deux folles haha ! Ah bah tient qu'est-ce que je disais, la team des Télépatho-devins ! Sinon j'aime beaucoup ce mot moi aussi. ;) A la prochaine et merci pour tes fabuleuses reviews sinon !

 _tamabaka –_ J'espère aussi que le réveil de Remus ne tardera pas trop ! Merci à toi pour cette première review. :)

 _Guest –_ Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Voilà la suite et merci pour ta review !

* * *

Harry était couché sur le ventre dans les bras du blond, bien installé sur le lit. Lucius avait tenu parole : ils avaient eu trois rounds. Mais Harry n'irait nulle part pendant un certain temps alors qu'il se blottissait contre la poitrine de l'homme.

« Tu te sens mieux ? »

« Hummm. » Ronronna Harry en le regardant, les yeux brillants tandis qu'il lui souriait tendrement. « Un peu brutal mais toujours bon. » Rajouta-t-il.

« Désolé mon amour, je ne voulais pas l'être. » Murmura l'homme avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Il roula hors du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain d'où il sortit une petite bouteille de potion d'un placard. « Il ne faudrait pas avoir un Malcom énervé contre moi pour t'avoir malmené. » Rit-il en revenant avec la potion.

« Exact. » S'amusa Harry. Il se leva, prit la bouteille et avala son contenu d'un coup. Lucius sourit avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres tout en carressant son ventre.

Plus tard, Le petit brun entra dans la pièce où Remus dormait. Harry, qui se tenait dans l'encadremant de la porte, regarda le jeune homme au ventre arrondi couché sur le lit. Puis ses yeux dérivèrent sur le grand loup-garou aux cheveux argentés qui était assis à côté du lit et tenait la main de Remus. Les yeux d'ambre se tournèrent vers lui, faisant Harry se remuer alors qu'il se tenait contre la porte. « S'est-il réveillé ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

« Brièvement. » Répondit le loup Alpha. « Il m'a regardé, m'a interrogé sur toi puis il s'est rendormi. » L'adolescent s'avança plus près du lit.

« Comment vas-tu ? » Continua Fenrir.

Harry, choqué par cela, le regarda les yeux écarquillés avant de répondre. « Je vais bien, les bébés commencent à bouger. » Il sourit doucement alors qu'il voyait le grand loup se lever et marcher vers lui.

« Puis-je ? » Demanda-t-il en désignant son ventre. Le brun acquiesça et le loup tendit la main pour la poser sur la bosse, laissant échapper un soupir. « Il sont forts. » Il sourit en retirant sa main et regarda le garçon.

« Bien sûr, ils ont des papas puissants. » Mumura Harry en regardant Remus.

« Non, ils ont une mère forte. » Dit Fenrir avec un sourire alors qu'il retournait à son siège. Harry rougit et baissa les yeux sur son ventre.

« Je peux rester ? » Demanda le plus jeune.

« Bien sûr louveteau. »

Une semaine plus tard...

Harry en était maintenant presque à son cinquième mois et il commençait à se sentir comme un dirigeable. Il se tenait là à carresser son ventre, sentant chaque bébé tendre la main à lui, le faisant sourire alors que Severus le regardait de loin depuis la porte.

« Eh bien, tu le regardes avec tant d'éclat incandescent mon petit phénix. » Harry se tourna vers lui et sourit au maître des potions.

« Vais-je revenir à ce que je ressemblait avant ?» Demanda Harry.

« Bien sûr. » Rit Rogue alors qu'il marchait dans la chambre avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de l'adolescent et d'embrasser son cou. Harry ferma les yeux et soupira en laissant la magie du sorcier l'envelopper.

« Viens t'asseoir avec moi, il y a quelque chose que je tiens à te demander. » Le petit brun aquiesça et tira sur sa robe avant de marcher vers le canapé de sa chambre à coucher pour s'asseoir sur les genoux du plus grand, laissant celui-ci carresser son ventre et nicher son nez contre son cou mince.

« Je veux te poser des questions sur le mariage. » Annonça-t-il doucement. Harry grogna en le regardant.

« Tu as parlé avec Tom ? » Demanda l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs.

« Tu sais qu'il a raison Harry. Le mariage n'est pas pour te piéger, c'est pour te protéger toi et nos enfants. Dumbledore trouvera un moyen de te faire revenir, ne laissons pas les choses faciles pour lui. » Harry regarda la pièce où se trouvait trois berceaux prêts pour les bébés.

« Je... Je ne veux plus être utilisé. » Murmura-t-il. Severus captura ses doigts de sa main et tourna le visage de Harry vers lui. Il sourit tendrement en plongeant son regard dans les brillants yeux verts.

« Tu ne seras jamais utilisé à nouveau mon amour. Tom, Lucius et moi prendrons soin de toi et t'aimerons autant que tu es déstiné à l'être. » Murmura-t-il en mordillant le lobe de l'oreille de Harry, faisant glousser celui-ci.

Severus observa l'adolescent et eut un sourire éclatant alors qu'il le tirait plus près de lui pour l'embrasser pronfondément. Il le poussa sur le canapé en laissant ses mains s'émerveiller sur tous les morceaux de peau qu'il pouvait toucher. Se retirant, Il regarda le beau jeune homme sous lui. « Tu es magnifique. » Ronronna-t-il alors qu'il embrassait le creu de son cou.

« Sev... Sev arrête, je dois... »

« Tu dois quoi ? » Demanda l'homme aux cheveux sombres en voyant comme l'adolescent était devenu mal à l'aise.

« Les terribles triplets rebondissent sur ma vessie. » Dit-il avec un faible sourire. Rogue grogna et laissa Harry pour qu'il puisse aller se soulager.

Il regarda le petit brun se diriger rapidement vers la salle de bain où se trouvait les toilettes. Il sourit en se redressant « Je devrais laisser les autres savoir ce que tu as décidé. » Harry sortit quelques minutes plus tard, essuyant ses mains sur une serviette.

« Je suppose que nous devrions. » Dit Harry en revenant vers lui.

« Et tu as besoin de manger, j'ai remarqué que tu n'avais pas été beaucoup te nourrir. »

« Je n'ais pas ressenti que j'avais faim. » Lui répondit-il en jouant avec les doigts de l'homme. Severus secoua la tête et passa ses mains autour des hanches du plus petit.

« Tu as besoin de manger, mon petit phénix. » Mumura-t-il. « Devrions-nous appeler Malcom ? »

« Non. »

* * *

Eh voilà ! J'attends vos commentaires sur ce chapitre avec impatience. :)

J'espère que vous n'aurez pas été trop déçus par le manque de lemons...

A bientôt pour j'espère dans pas trop longtemps, bisous mes amours.

 **M.M.R.**


End file.
